


莫瑞 《 Morty城狂人幫始末 》

by Swallowbamboo



Category: Rick and Morty
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swallowbamboo/pseuds/Swallowbamboo
Summary: 這是兩萬字以上的單篇長文，描述Rick and Morty 第三季第七集之中登場的Morty城狂人幫的同人故事。
Kudos: 3





	莫瑞 《 Morty城狂人幫始末 》

👾防雷注意👾  
此文主角Rick/主角Morty們的個性經歷是藉由第三季第七集短暫登場中想像塑造出來，跟C-137有所區別，但是我試圖在這篇文章中隱諱勾勒出我們認識的Rick的特質、與其跟Morty的複雜關係。  
不過本質就是ooc啦，無法接受別看喲

預警是Morty/Rick  
包含多*P要素（強X、雙X進O、失敗的三X進O），而且還不香，慎入

對於有耐心看完的讀者先表達感謝，此次文風比較特別（我懷疑有點像流水帳），因此非常希望得到評論，在這裡或Lofter都可以，這是我寫文的動力，謝謝你的閱讀！！

然後*的符號為文章底下會有註釋的段落

\--------------正文開始---------------

/ ……任何繼續探究瑞城的人要麼就是蠢，要麼就是那千千萬萬被自己的蠢主意綁住的可憐蟲之一。…… /

/ ……還好我不是其中之一。…… /

今天要說的故事，發生在那個叫作瑞城的地方。

瑞城，在時空概念的有限核心曲線的60個循環之中、位於遙遠星際上方飄浮著的人造高科技城市，只有Rick跟Morty在此生活，放眼望去每個人擁有的共同外貌、聲調、家庭背景，處處都提醒著他們自己從來不曾獨一無二。而雖然他們周遭盡是圍繞著平行時空的彼此，卻時常互相欺騙、算計與背叛，彷彿在面對著無數個樣貌熟悉的陌生人。

而這個故事源頭的其中一個Morty，是特徵最普通的那種Morty。

他甚至不是身處於瑞城的中心地帶，而是位於所謂的「Morty城」－－那是在瑞城的都市邊陲、一個沒有Rick的Morty們聚集起來的附屬社區。這裡四處遍佈著低矮而陰暗的建築與極其糟糕的生活環境品質，簡直像是專門創造出來諷刺美國種族階級差距的貧民窟。

套用一句Morty們對去到這個地方的看法， It is not more damnable than this。

基本上還存活在這裡、苟延殘喘著的Morty們跟孤魂野鬼並沒有什麼兩樣，已經被他們所屬的Rick遺落在宇宙深處，再也回不去自己誕生的平行時空地球，早晚會死的莫名其妙、一無是處。

現在我們看到的這個Morty也早已對一切境遇感到絕望，不過就算如此他還是沒有勇氣自殺，所以只能多活一天是一天。

但是某個平凡日子裡卻發生一件事，徹底改變他剩餘的人生。

那天，他原本正如往常般餓癟著肚子、閒來無事走在Morty城裡的斑駁馬路邊晃蕩，卻看到他那個時常和自己混在一起的好搭檔，當然也是一個Morty，這幾天原本平白無顧的失蹤，現在卻突然跌跌撞撞的出現在他眼前。

“Oh，Gezz！Bro！你怎麼了？！”  
他驚訝的大喊道。

他眼前的Morty兄弟一直以來穿著的白色學生軍服已經破開了好幾處，並且全身都到處沾滿不知哪來的血汙。

他趕忙跑過去扶起對方，但是他兄弟只是硬生生喘了幾下，就推開他自行橫倒在地上，開口說：

“我已經快死了，兄弟。”

“發生什麼事？你這幾天去哪了？！”  
他看到他兄弟的胸前有一處槍傷，但是怎麼捂住都依然在流淌血液。

他兄弟再度撥開他的手，彷彿試圖搶救自己並不是現在最重要的事情，而是盡力吐出話語：

“我、我只信任你，my bro，拜託你一定要幫、幫我完成這件事。我…我這幾天遇到一個從瑞城逃來的Morty，他臨死前託付給我對他來說很重要的東西，他的Rick在這裡。”

說完，他兄弟就用已經有氣無力的手從破敗軍服內襯裡掏出一張裂開幾條縫的電子定位卡片。

因為已經太久沒有聽聞過有Morty會那麼直接表明自己跟Rick有任何情誼，他一時之間還以為所謂重要的東西是不是指那個Rick身上帶著哪些很有用的發明道具或是他們時空裡的Jassic照片。

所以他慌忙的重複確認：  
“那、那重要的東西是什麼？”

“就、就是他的Rick啊。”  
他兄弟勉強抬起半邊眼皮說道。

他驚呆的看著跟自己長得同副模樣但是已經快掛點的兄弟，覺得自己像看到一個假扮成他的外星人。

“你不恨Rick嗎？！為什麼要救他？”

“因為那個Morty，他、他說他相信他的Rick愛他。我也相信。”

“蛤？那跟你又有什麼關係？！”

“兄弟，我知道你要說什麼，就當作是為了那個Morty，幫我守護他。然後如果可以，幫我跟我自己的Rick說……雖然我真的很生氣他為了選舉對我跟家裡還有這裡所做的一切，但是……好吧，沒有但是，去死吧，他媽的Rick。”

他的好友說著比完中指之後，就垂下手、閉上眼睛離開人世。

看到這幕，他搖頭心想，天哪，他的實習軍人Morty兄弟就是個性比一般Morty還耿直熱血，自己都被丟棄在Morty城了，還會純真到被其他傢伙的爺孫情誼感動，甚至拼上性命來幫忙。

在他放下兄弟的屍體，並且把軍帽蓋在上面、舉手致敬之後，便趕快照著電子卡片顯示的地址找起來，免得他們交託的Rick出什麼意外。

除了警察，Morty城根本不該出現一個Rick，尤其是單獨落難到還必須讓Morty保護的Rick。他懷疑沒等那些恨Rick的Morty來砍死，就會被那些讓這個Rick淪落於此的Rick給找到並弄死也說不定。

他已經很久沒親眼看過真正的Rick。

但是這個Rick好像快死了。  
應該說在找到人時，他差點以為這已經是一具屍體。

當時，這副躺在某個Morty餐館下方污水道裡的Rick身軀已經殘破不堪，像是曾經當過哪個殘暴外星巨人小女孩的洋娃娃，被硬生生折過再砸碎好幾次才被丟掉。從他邊上流出的血佔地面積已經比他的軀體大，最重要的是當電子定位卡片的亮光照過去的那刻，Rick的身體上面密密麻麻爬滿著老鼠在啃咬血肉。

這般噁心畫面讓他先是乾嘔著對牆角吐出來，直到耳裡傳來低低的嗚咽聲，轉頭看到那些老鼠的灰色肚皮下露出的幾根手指正在抽動，才發現人還有氣，他急忙開始嘗試驅趕老鼠。

等到他爬回上方的餐館偷了打火機、點火把老鼠一個個趕光，並且勉強把能用抹布吸起來的血都弄掉之後，看起來甚至更糟了。這個Rick的嘴部輪廓只剩血肉模糊的凹洞，腸子掛在破開的肚子外還被吃到少一半，兩腳有五個畸形轉折處，側面頭蓋骨更是碎裂到直接露出整顆粉腸聚合狀的腦子，在裂成四瓣的眼皮之間，就連眼球上都有密集的細微傷口，被流出的組織液集結凝固成粉色的半透明塊狀軟體擋住視線。

可是當他貼近那死人般的胸膛時，卻能聽到緩慢的心跳聲與些微改造機械的齒輪轉動聲，偶爾伴隨幾下肺部脹縮呼吸的腔內鼓動。

他背著對方離開下水道，回到自己住的垃圾窩裡－－就只是個他對於在小巷末端搭起的破舊棚子的稱呼，並且把身邊僅有的生水倒進Rick口中之後，這傢伙就奇跡似的開始胡亂吞嚥、接著馬上嗆到的劇烈咳嗽起來。

他本來還算健康的好兄弟死了，但是這個破破爛爛的Rick卻還活著。

原本他還在苦惱該怎麼讓這個Rick脫離險境，他自己在Morty城都已經過的夠慘淡了。直到他看到血屍狀態下的Rick好像試圖要對他說話，只好勉強把耳朵靠近那張爛嘴側耳傾聽。

“密……碼…………”

Rick吃力的說出一串數字，接著又再無聲息。

經過毫無頭緒的翻找Rick身上任何有密碼的東西之後，他終於發現當初那張電子定位卡片的右上角有個瑞城銀行的Logo。顯然這其實是一張銀行金融卡，只是丟失時會開啟擁有者的定位導航而已。

於是他在半夜潛進瑞城的ATM裡使用這張信用卡並且輸入密碼，領出卡內全部金額上限的瑞城鈔票。

因為瑞城販賣的醫療產品可以說是宇宙頂尖，就算他對醫學一竅不通也能在普通藥局裡找到治愈嚴重傷口的產品或藥物。所以他進到瑞城購買幾次，並忍著作嘔對著已經感染發臭的皮肉上藥、清理並包扎，好不容易得以讓這個Rick復原的速度加快許多。

而這段過程中，Rick始終動也不動的任他擺佈，有時連是昏迷亦或是清醒都看不太出來。

再過幾天之後，當他帶些能吃的廚餘回來垃圾窩時，發現Rick已經從他窩裡唯一的二手軟墊上坐起來，並且睜開眼睛與他對視。

不過現在Rick全身包紮著止血繃帶，也看不出復原到什麼程度，而且好像因為腦子有被老鼠咬幾口，所以說話的模樣有點不太正常。

“他也死了嗎？那、那、那個跟我孫子當朋友的Morty。”  
對看幾秒之後，Rick這麼詢問。

“前幾天就已經死了。”  
他撇過頭說，並把廚餘放到旁邊。

“哈、哈……啊，holy shit。”  
這個Rick躺了回去，看起來甚至能說有點難過。

在兩人相對無語之後，他發現Rick貌似在盯著那個裝廚餘的白色袋子，明顯是用被老鼠撕破的實驗袍碎片做成的。  
他聳聳肩轉身，心想難道你現在還能罵我不成？

不過接著，Rick只是開口問道：  
“你又為什麼要幫我？”

“因為我的好兄弟、跟你外孫當朋友的Morty，他相信你愛你的Morty，所以他死前叫我一定要幫你。他是個實習軍人，所以特別傻。”

“這個傻孫兒。”  
Rick點點頭說。

這讓他頓了頓，轉頭回去說：  
“………他不是你外孫。”

他原本以為這個Rick的腦子真的出問題，但是對方卻平靜的從繃帶縫隙裡跟他對望，接著搖頭糾正他說：

“Naah，他就是個來自不同時空的外孫，你也一樣。”

他看著這個Rick，突然明白過來他的實習軍人Morty兄弟為什麼會願意獻出生命也要不惜來幫忙原本這個Rick的Morty。

又過兩天之後，當他正在幫這個Rick替換繃帶的時候，故事的下個轉折點發生了。

本來他正在繫緊止血繃帶的末端，而Rick發出啊－－的一聲哀號，接著悄聲抱怨著他動作粗魯。他只是不爽的回了句 Shut up，Rick！，並心想你前幾天將近全身粉碎性骨折時也沒發出半點聲音，不知道現在是在裝模作樣的叫什麼叫。

就在他拿起裝舊繃帶和剩餘血水的洗臉盆走出去倒掉時，看到他的垃圾窩外站著另個全身都是機械做成的Rick。

那個機械人Rick正背對著這裡搖晃喝著酒罐裡的液體，動作跟所有的Rick如出一轍。差別是延著用螺絲釘固定的嘴角流下的黑色液體散發著濃厚的機油味道。丟掉空酒罐之後，機械人Rick發出類似打嗝的噪音，隨即轉緊脖子上的螺絲再清清喉嚨。

他看著這個機械人Rick轉過來，像個會肩膀痠痛的人類似的扭扭脖子，然後他的機械胸膛前射出紅外線光束，這道光線直指著他的垃圾窩。

他意會到這就是把Rick追殺到Morty城裡的人。

接著機械人Rick走過來並且經過他，並完全忽視他的存在，就像他是個環境背景裝飾、或者是旁邊正在嚼草的兔子那般無關緊要。

但是更可悲的是，他發現自己確實連一絲抵抗他進到自己家裡（如果垃圾窩稱的上家）的念頭都沒辦法醞釀；因為對於Morty來說，世上再沒有比「試圖阻止一個Rick」更徒勞無功的事情了。

他聽到機械人Rick一走進去就這麼說：  
“瞧你這模樣，真是個不配做為Rick的廢物。”

而躺在床上的Rick看到這個機械人，就扭兩下頭往旁邊探，發現在垃圾窩的簾門外頭，他正畏縮的站在遠處之後才又躺回去，並且神經兮兮的歪斜身軀笑了起來。

“ah-ha-ha……怎麼現在才到？你、你的定位程式計算的挺慢的。”  
Rick說著的同時，從懷裡緩慢掏出不知道什麼時候從他身上拿走的瑞城金融卡並丟到地上。

“Oh，去你媽的定位程式，我的金屬頭殼裡裝的是一個真正Rick的腦子。”

“Oopsssss，how do you know？你是個生化機械人Rick，你永遠逃不過科幻題材的自我認知問題。說不定此時你的腦早就搬到一個馬福林筒裡了，現在的你只是用頭殼裡的那片AI智能晶片「以為」你有一顆真正的腦子而已。”

此話落下，這兩個Rick皮笑肉不笑的看著對方，只不過機械人Rick的螺絲釘已經開始咯咯作響。

“這個題材已經被用爛了好嗎？更何況一個真正的Rick不會討論跟在乎存在主義的問題。”

“也可能你只是沒種用X光檢查你的頭部構造裡到底有沒有真正的腦。話說你還有「種」嗎？或是你的雞巴是根金屬按摩棒？”

機械人Rick的鈦合金嘴縫瞬間就拉攏而下、深紅色玻璃眼外圈的金屬眼簾伸縮抽動，那般憤恨神情宛如人類。

“你最好不要再惹我了。你是在用說些屁話來拖延時間嗎？”

當他聽到這句話響起的同時，有個機械手臂伸長過來抓住他，把他拖回垃圾窩裡，並且用力推到Rick旁邊。

“現在這個小蠢貨是哪來的？有你「種」裡四分之一DNA的孩子在好幾天前就已經死透了吧？”  
機械人Rick開闔著他的鈦合金嘴縫這麼說道。

現在換Rick的普通有機體虹膜構造黯淡下來。

“………那麼你的仇也報的差不多了吧？”

“誰知道呢？為什麼機械需要道德？”  
機械人Rick挑眉說完就邪惡的大笑起來，像個真正的人類。

這個窄小的垃圾窩裡根本無處可逃，而且他還在是否要繼續幫助Rick的猶豫裡掙扎。  
就在這時，他旁邊那個纏滿繃帶、原本應該要全身不能動彈的Rick迅速舉起一個東西，他還沒定眼看清楚，一道極其耳熟的聲音就在他後方響起，他轉過身來，一道極其眼熟的綠色螢光圓圈在他身後發亮，轉動著漩渦狀波紋。

而Rick的腳也在他視線所及的這秒內消失在傳送門裡面。

在他還張大嘴巴震驚的時候，就被拎起來並被用機械食指張開的槍口抵著頭部側邊的太陽穴。

那個追殺過來的機械人Rick張開右眼數據機上下偵測他一遍之後，像個人類般的困惑問道：  
“所以怎麼跟上次一樣又多出一個？你確實不是他的Morty吧？還是他早就克隆出好幾個自己的Morty？”

他這才反應過來，慌張的舉手叫道：  
“不是！我才不是！！天哪，我甚至根本不認識這個Rick！！”

“那你為什麼讓他躲在這裡？”  
機械人Rick又這麼問。

他愣了愣，想起他兄弟死去的臉、還有那句清淡的「孫兒」。

憋了許久，他才大吼出聲：  
“………我、我才想問自己為什麼要幫他！！我真他媽是個大白痴！！你們這些Rick，全、全部都是些滿嘴謊話的騙子，根本沒有一個會是好東西！！！”

說完他就緊閉雙眼，等待子彈或是任何金屬物穿透自己的頭部。  
可是在毫無動靜的幾秒後，他困惑的睜開眼，看到機械人Rick兩眼也睜的大大的，有一道綠色螢光正在順著他的兩眼與眉毛中間貫穿而出。

接著那道綠色螢光圓形漩渦就橫著完整出現在身體中央，幾秒內就讓機械人Rick被分為兩半，並且絲毫不像人類的從身體裡四處掉落零件、大量機油曝灑滿地。

打開的傳送門裡則是滾出綁滿繃帶的Rick，他其實還不太能走路，所以是直接碰一聲、臉部著地的摔在地上。

Rick先是喘幾口氣，抬頭看看已經裂成兩半的機械人Rick之後，就吃力的舉起拳頭搖晃並笑道：

“哈～現在誰才不配做為一個Rick呀？”

然後Rick擦擦鼻血，慢慢爬向這裡。

爬到他附近之後，Rick翻身並四肢大張的躺在地上，喘著氣笑道：  
“噢哦……我的小腿骨又斷了。”

而現在他終於看清楚Rick手裡那把有著簡潔長方形外殼、流線形手把、末端裝著透明綠色能源儲存罩的白色物體是什麼。

“你、你有傳送槍？！”

“傳送液剛才用完了。”  
Rick這麼說，並皺眉挪動起繃帶脫落的雙腿。

他比原本還更震驚的看著Rick。  
“你…你…你那麼珍貴的東西，幹嘛用在這裡？！你是為了要救我嗎？我又不是你的Morty！你、你應該要自己逃走的！！如果是我，我也會自己逃走的！！”

他感到思緒混亂。雖然剛才還在生氣Rick欺騙跟背叛他，但是當知道需要用傳送液來救他之後，又覺得這種情分有點太過沈重。

看到他臉上五味雜成的表情，Rick翻白眼說道：  
“你別想太多了，這個私製傳送液還不夠完整到可以通往外界。”

“我為了要逃出這該死的地方，先去瑞城郊區的一間機械加工廠工作，但是我發現那裏的設備都沒有能製造傳送液的零件，在普通階層Rick生活地帶的瑞城只有機械人Rick身上才有這種程度的能源。所以我先惹火這傢伙——嗯，幾句機械種族歧視，再帶著我孫子逃出瑞城都心，到一個混亂到找不到失蹤線索的城市，要在這裡宰掉跟肢解他。”  
Rick開始繼續平躺著、也沒管他想不想聽，自顧自敘述起之前的經歷。

“但是你知道嗎？這些滿身機油味的狗屎王八蛋都是些沒帶人出去冒險過的混球。他先成功殺了我的外孫，後來是那個穿軍服的傻外孫。我的每個判斷都失誤了。”

接著Rick急速湊近他的臉，咧開傷口未合的嘴做出一個流著血跟口水的恐怖笑容，說道：  
“他、他的身體零件很有用的，我要用他的驅動內核部件做出新的釀造傳送液的爐子。你要幫我完成真正的傳送液嗎？grandson？”

說完，Rick就昏死了過去。

他看著這個Rick，感覺自己久違地再度踏進一個極其糟糕而無法挽回的陷阱裡，一個關於Rick式的、煽動人心的孤注一擲。  
這陷阱的糟糕之處在於Morty總是也想賭一把。

接下來的幾天裡，雖然醒來之後的Rick表示不會再有其他人追蹤自己，並且他幫忙燒掉了機械人Rick除去驅動內核外的剩餘零件、還有那張引誘對方找到這裡的瑞城金融卡，但是他知道只靠自己沒辦法獨自照顧這個Rick跟幫忙製造傳送液，所以他打算去外面找其他Morty來一起合作。

他開始定點站在離垃圾窩不遠的大街上，四處觀察著其他遊蕩在這個城市街頭的Morty。  
每個經過此處的Morty都穿著破爛衣物，滿面苦楚的臉上滿是對環境的憤怒與茫然。

直到幾天後，他看到有個Morty正在附近的街頭上到處勒索那些剛進到這個城鎮的新Morty。

這個Morty會靠上前去關心那些才剛被某輛屬於瑞城的車子裡拋出來、還站在原地無所適從的新Morty，結結巴巴的同理他們的感受、肩膀借過去給人痛哭、陪著大罵世上所有Rick幾聲、熱情的帶著他們介紹這個城市的結構跟店家分佈，最後再拿出彈簧小刀對準那些Morty的脖子要脅一筆導遊費。

“你這樣跟Rick有、有什麼兩樣！？”  
有個新Morty在被迫脫掉瑞城的高級衣物與交出全身僅剩的瑞城銅板之後，憤憤不平的說道。

“Wow，那麼我已經教會你進到Morty城的第一課，那就是Rick跟Morty的差別，不是用一個Rick或是Morty來區分的。搞懂這點，你就會比Rick還聰明一百倍啦！”  
勒索人的Morty則甩著小刀，輕浮說道。

他觀察許久並走上前悄聲搭訕的時候，這個勒索Morty還在忙著數銅板，只是撇他幾眼，拿錢的手倒是警戒的稍微往旁邊移動。

但他還是開口說道：  
“嘿，我想找個幫手，你可能會有興趣。”

“幫手？比如？”

“離開這裡。”

“去瑞城？”

“不是，是離開「這裡」。”

此時勒索人的Morty終於正眼看向他，開口說：  
“Tell me more。”

他點點頭，又先問了一個至關重要的問題：  
“你知道自己的平行宇宙編號嗎？”

當有逃出的希望與可能之後，他才意識到一個悲哀的事實，那就是如果Morty真的有辦法逃離這裡，那麼他至少得知道自己來自哪裡。  
想到這點，他就替那些沒能從Rick口中聽過自己宇宙編號的Morty感到難過。因為這代表他們是真正連一絲回到原生家庭的可能都沒有了，如果離開瑞城，他們將會永遠迷失於每個相似卻不屬於自己的時空裡。

那個Morty猶豫一下，點點頭報出編號。

後來等到他們兩個回到垃圾窩裡，並且掀開簾子看到躺在床上的人之後，被帶回來的Morty就張大眼睛說：  
“Oh！Jezzz……這是你的Rick嗎？”

“不是，但是我跟他現在正在互相利用，跟所有的Rick和Morty一樣。”

回答完這個問題，他才轉頭對Rick說：  
“他是我找來的新夥伴，之後跟我們一起行動。”

“好，另個grandson。”  
Rick因為傷口而痛苦的在床上翻身，只是隨便的擺擺手說道。

但是可以看出那稱呼同樣也觸動了這個Morty。  
他趁機加把勁，補上臨門一腳說：  
“他會製作傳送液。”

從此，這個Morty正式加入。

他原本還期待這個Morty同夥既然能搜刮那麼多勒索費，會不會住在一個比垃圾窩條件更好的地方，結果Morty同夥說自己搶到的那些錢都拿去The CREEPY MORTY酒吧賭博輸掉了，平常是睡路邊，所以他只好讓Morty同夥也住進垃圾窩裡。  
不過在有人輪番照顧Rick的情況下，他終於能騰出時間再度偷偷潛進瑞城。他去找了一個駭客Rick，把之前從Rick金融卡裡提出的剩餘所有錢都砸出來，請對方駭進聲望如日當中的退役將軍Rick的手機信箱裡，傳了一段話：「屬於你時空裡的那個Morty、你血脈相連的外孫已經死了，但反正你也不在乎。他最後有段話要轉達給你－－他很生氣你為了選舉對他跟家裡還有這裡所做的一切，但是……沒有但是，去死吧，他媽的Rick。」

用鍵盤打出這段話的時候，駭客Rick臉上掛著要笑不笑的滑稽表情。

然後他走到外面乾淨明亮的街道邊，盯著瑞城高級建築大螢幕上的瑞城新聞每日放送。  
在現場轉播裡的退役將軍Rick只是看看手機，接著繼續咧起燦爛笑容，以做作軍人行禮回應他的支持者。

“Damn it！他還真的不在乎。”  
他憤恨的喃喃說道。

不過他也算是完成他兄弟的遺願。  
回到垃圾窩裡之後，他看到他的Morty同夥跑過來說：  
“嘿，恭喜你，你的Rick能起身走動了。”

“我說過，他不是我的Rick。”  
他皺起眉頭的再次重申。

“呵呵，你回來啦。”  
Rick怪異的笑幾聲，又平淡招呼著。

這幾天裡，Rick終於能夠解開身上大部分的繃帶。現在他看著這個Rick的模樣，想著在環境如此劣質的地方養傷，應該已經無法完全恢復那些傷口造成的傷害。

他的外表不是普通程度的糟糕。

本來一般的Rick就很削瘦，但是現在這個Rick更是呈現將近乾屍的狀態，只剩慘白皮膚包裹著骨頭，連關節處都嚴重突出成球型。  
而整張臉則因為痊癒後的營養不良而比一般的Rick更憔悴蒼老，遍佈的抬頭紋、木偶紋、淚溝像是用刀劃在樹木表皮上般的深刻而碎裂。配上因為沒有任何脂肪支撐在臉上而浮現的高凸顴骨和到處都有的淺色傷疤，以及除了粉紅牙床之外只剩三顆牙的那張皺嘴，處處宣告著這副臉孔已經無藥可救、面目全非。  
更糟糕的是因為他們也沒有多餘的水可以洗澡，所以Rick亂糟糟的藍色長髮還上方油膩、下端乾枯，這讓他的地中海禿變得比正常來說更明顯。

他有點懷疑讓Rick以這副悲慘至極的模樣活著，到底算不算當初的Morty和他兄弟所期望的。

不過接下來的日子裡，Rick跟那個Morty同夥處的蠻好的，每當輪到他出門尋找食物的時候，那兩個人會一起打牌跟玩接龍。  
過沒多久，Morty同夥甚至開始稱呼Rick為「我們的Rick」。他想想這總比被單獨稱呼是「他的Rick」好，就跟著一起叫了。  
等到Rick已經康復到完全不需要別人照顧之後，他跟Morty同夥才開始討論該如何搬離開這個垃圾窩，到一個至少可以製造傳送液的空間。

他們都認為既然已經組隊存活，那麼就得以靠人數優勢來繼續打劫其他Morty。

而這天傍晚，他們在Morty城其中一條偏遠街道上看到兩個Morty在決鬥。  
雖然瑞城的人工大氣層上方設置著虛擬太陽光，但是這個屬於Morty的城市在虛擬夜晚裡並沒有足夠的照明能源，所以這個決鬥圈正在有著夕陽餘暉的路中央展開，周圍聚集數十位無聊看熱鬧的Morty們在叫嚷鼓噪。

當他們走過去時勝負幾乎已經確定，但是他們還是目睹了最精彩的決定性時刻；一個Morty惡狠狠踢中了另個Morty的下體。這讓周圍都發出感同身受的慘叫聲。

“你這個Rick沒死就來的Morty！！”  
那個打贏了的Morty吐口痰罵道。

對於住在Morty城裡的居民來說，自己的Rick已經死了好像是件多令人自豪的事似的，因為這代表至少這個Morty是因為發生意外來到這裡，而不是真正意義上的被帶來拋棄。

“我的Rick死-死、死了！！”  
輸了的Morty捂著襠部在地上痛苦扭動的同時，還是不甘心的高聲辯駁道。

“丟下你跑了才死的不算！！！”  
贏了的Morty嘲笑著這麼回應，而圍觀的Morty們也大笑出聲。

在打贏決鬥的Morty撿起地上的一包口香糖（顯然他們就是為了爭奪這個而打架），圍觀群眾也逐漸鳥獸散之後，他們才走過去搭訕起那個打贏決鬥的Morty：

“嘿，你是哪場冒險之後才來到這裡的？”

雖然身在遠離地球的這個地方，但是Morty們還是能靠各方資訊知道還在地球生活的那些Morty正在經歷哪些Rick and Morty式的冒險。他們會靠這些時間線來辨識彼此來到這裡的早晚。某個程度來說，這幾乎隱約暗示著就算還在地球上，Morty除了跟Rick的冒險之外，依然生活的一無所有。

“在瑞城跟聯邦監獄相撞的那時候來的，因為我的Rick被一個罪犯殺了而回不去。”  
那個Morty嚼著口香糖這麼說。

“好近的時間！真、真羨慕，那你一定已經看過最新的摸蛋人系列電影，我來之前還只看過預告呢！！”  
他的Morty同夥興奮的說。

“噢，電影很精彩。但是後來我被迫跟我的Rick進到他飛船裡的電池宇宙裡的宇宙的宇宙的原始森林裡活了一個禮拜之後就快把劇情忘了。只記得最後我們跟Summer去吃了冰淇淋。”  
那個Morty用口香糖吹起泡泡，像是在遙想多久遠的童年回憶似的這麼說。

他跟Morty同夥則是腦袋打結的露出嘟嘴蠢樣。

不過此時，他們等待已久的打劫對象也終於姍姍來遲，是一群晚上會出現在Morty城裡的飛車黨Morty。

經過高科技改造的懸浮機車發出吵雜聲響跟閃著刺眼車頭燈、喧囂的霸佔著整條街道，這些騎著車的Morty也一臉驕傲，彷彿在炫耀著地球以外的自己是會成群結黨的叛逆青少年。

那個打贏決鬥的Morty已經緊張的吐掉口香糖後退幾步，他跟Morty同夥卻笑了笑、突然邁步衝上前，拿起早已準備好的金屬棒球棍就迅雷不及掩耳的朝車群前端砸去。

他們一棒砸到早已盯上多時的飛車黨老大「飛機頭Morty」身上，接著就在其餘叫罵著的飛車黨成員之中大殺四方，而那些看似兇狠的飛車黨Morty一被從機車上砸到地上之後就開始驚慌失措的紛紛哭喊著逃跑。

因此過幾分鐘之後，就只剩他們兩個站在一堆已經被打爛在地上的懸浮機車中央。

“哈哈，這些Morty果然一下車就沒屁用了！”

“Rick說的對，這些Morty很容易解決。我們拿些東西回去給他瞧瞧有沒有用。”

他的Morty同夥點點頭，兩人就開始去撿拾地上看起來可能有用處且還完整的機車零件。

而那個打贏決鬥的Morty此刻還站在遠處，驚嘆的大喊問道：  
“Gezz！自從飛車黨來這裡作亂，還沒有Morty敢找他們打架過！你們怎麼知道他們的弱點？”

“因為我們知道這些飛車黨都住在瑞城，車子是他們的Rick做的。他們都太依賴Rick了，所以就算配備比我們好，還是容易害怕跟屈服。”  
他跟Morty同夥在背起若干戰利品的時候，和那個打贏決鬥的Morty這麼說。

“你們這兩個Morty真是夠瘋狂，是我在這裡看過最狂的傢伙了。”  
打贏決鬥的Morty佩服的湊過來表示。

他跟他的Morty同夥聽了就哈哈大笑起來，並且點頭交換一個眼神。

接著，他的Morty同夥這麼問道：  
“你知道自己的平行宇宙編號嗎？”

再接著，他們一起把那包贏來的口香糖吃光，並且把第三個Morty帶回去見識他們的Rick和正在製作的傳送液之後，從此他們就開始自稱為「Morty城狂人幫」。

幸運的是，這個新加入的Morty同夥原本在這座城裡唯一一家超商Morty Mart裡打工，足以讓自己租住在一間六坪的破舊套房裡；雖然廁所付有衛浴，但是Morty城的水費太貴所以不能太常用。現在這個Morty同夥把打工辭了，開始用狂人幫搶劫來的錢付房租，而狂人幫加上Rick也全部住進來，勉強四人可以平躺在地上，外加一個小桌子讓Rick開始做初步的化學儀器組裝。

再後來，新加入的Morty同夥指著窗戶外下方街道的右前方轉角處說：  
“那間公寓是個沒有人住的空屋，可是現在這帶是Big Morty幫派的地盤。之後等到我們勢力再大一點，就把那裏給佔了吧！”

他們每次在Morty城搶劫完之後，除了食物和生活用品之外的其他東西都會拿來給Rick看看有什麼用途。  
而每過幾個禮拜，Rick都會策劃出一場足夠完善的瑞城周遭搶劫計劃給他們，讓他們能拿到一些傳送液需要的原物料或調配製造的器材零件回來讓他繼續做實驗。  
他們每次在這種搶劫裡都驚險卻幸運的全身而退，可惜的是因為瑞城所有的傳送槍都登記過，所以他們不能直接搶劫傳送槍。

過段時間之後，Rick製造傳送液的儀器開始逐漸有材料來改裝的更精密複雜，像個日漸茁壯的鐵樹般佈滿整個桌面跟牆壁，機械工具也增多到整個小桌子快要擺不下而時常滾落到地上。

因此在每天聽到桌腳的危險嘎吱聲越來越響的時候，狂人幫成員們決定要幫Rick把這張小桌子加固，順便把這個小套房上方老是在滴水的破爛天花板給修補好。

在另外兩個狂人幫成員負責處理桌子、而他負責爬上梯子並靠近天花板貼防水膠帶的幾分鐘之後，他躲開眼前依然滴漏出的髒水，抱怨道：  
“噢……為什麼我怎麼補都還是有水滴下來啊？”

“那是樓層夾縫中間的管線坍塌破洞才流出來的水，你要拆開上層隔板補管線啊～～”  
Rick則在梯子底下朝上喊道。

“………我搆不到上層隔板。”

“啊哈哈哈！孫兒啊，讓我來吧～”

他應聲退開讓Rick爬上梯子，然後Rick檢查一下之後再度對他說：  
“我可以請你幫我拿我的烙鐵槍過來嗎？”

他其實心裡覺得有點古怪，可能他還沒看過隨便笑的很開心的Rick、也沒看過除了傻瓜Rick之外的Rick會說「請」。他把這歸咎於這個Rick之前在下水道的時候腦子可能真的被老鼠吃了不少。

接著Rick犧牲掉他身上那件藍色長袖上衣脫下來墊在歪曲水管下，再用幾個鐵片焊接起破洞才成功堵實水管漏洞。

等到順利整修完桌腳跟天花板，大夥就坐下來配著果汁休息閒聊。Rick則是背對他們重新調整儀器在桌上的擺放位置，偶爾因為沒有酒喝而痛苦的嘟囔幾聲。

“………後來我當過兩個Rick的Morty，不想再回到那個討人厭的Morty學校就逃跑了。我恨透每天都要複頌的那句－－噢，Rick，做你的新Morty真好！”  
那個狂人幫成員模仿著學校裡教導的口號，大夥都被逗的笑成一團。

“嘿，Rick，所以你們這些Rick真的一點都不在乎Morty嗎？”  
另個狂人幫成員側頭向後方對Rick喊道。

Rick瞟了這個成員一眼，咧嘴笑著回答：  
“這個嘛……我只能說我們總是試圖不在乎。”

“他們就是不在乎。我兄弟的Rick、那個退役將軍老王八連他孫子死了都無所謂。”  
他則憤憤不平的這麼回答道。

剛才提問的狂人幫成員聽到這句，轉頭問他：  
“你的兄弟是一個穿白色軍裝的Morty嗎？”

“你認識他嗎？”  
他驚訝的起身回應。

那個狂人幫成員搖搖頭說道：  
“不認識，但是我之前有看到他的屍體躺在路邊，胸口放著他的白色軍帽。而且後來他被一整群穿軍服的Rick帶走了。”

聽到這個消息，他張嘴呆住好陣子。

“他……他憑什麼把屍體帶走，他憑什麼？那麼他當初為什麼要把我兄弟丟在這裡……？”

“我兄弟剛來這裡的時候就突然把身上所有錢都送給我，我是花光那些錢才發現他躲在巷子裡不停用頭撞牆想死，那傢伙知道他讓我兄弟多痛苦嗎？他不知道！他什麼都不知道！！那他又憑什麼決定帶走我兄弟！………他為什麼不在人還活著的時候就帶走！！！”

他心裡有股難受的憤怒，又同時有種說不上的淒涼與悲傷。

旁邊的狂人幫成員紛紛坐過來安慰他。  
而這時，Rick嘆氣放下工具，走過來盤腿坐在他們之間。

許久之後，Rick這麼說：  
“我們這些Rick，都他媽是些矯情貨色。總是在事過境遷之後才開始後悔，總是沉溺在過去曾有機會改變的失敗裡。”

他抬起頭來，與Rick的雙眼四目交接幾秒。

接著，Rick再度張口說：  
“說白話點－－自私的人的在乎，也是自私的。

然後他感到有點懼怕。  
他害怕看到Rick像是人類的那一面。  
他更害怕這或許可以證明他的外公也有這一面，可是他卻已經沒有任何辦法知道真相了。

他可是在外公死去時，連一滴淚都沒有流下過。

說完這句話，Rick就很突然的從地上跳起來，用狂人幫成員之前搶劫來的剩餘機械零件迅速組裝出一臺電視。  
看到這份在Morty城裡難得一見的稀世大禮，他們三個都要樂瘋了。

但是大夥興奮的拿起遙控器把頻道轉來轉去老半天之後，發現電視裡的每臺主持人或演員全部都是Rick，說的也都是Rick才懂的話題、開的是Rick才會發笑的幽默，偶爾出現Morty的時候都是吉祥物、背景觀眾或是舉牌員之類的角色。

“Gezz………真是該死，怎麼可能沒有任何一臺播放摸蛋人？”  
其中一個狂人幫成員抱怨著。

“噢，可憐的孫兒們，摸蛋人可是付費頻道啊。”  
Rick這麼回答。

他們還在哀號的時候，轉到的下一臺是「律師Morty的搞笑官司」，內容是類似豆豆先生的滑稽短劇，那個前任Rick議會上的律師Morty正在劇中法庭裡亂講話跟搞笑出糗，背景則時不時會配上老套陳舊的罐頭鼓掌跟笑聲。

“真是個Morty小丑！這傢伙之前在Morty學院裡還被那些老師Rick舉例成優良學生，就因為他幼稚又愚蠢，而且對Rick言聽計從！！”  
看了幾秒之後，一個狂人幫成員這麼罵道。

已經走回桌前拿起扳手的Rick則樂呵呵說道：  
“你們這些Morty不就是做不了當Rick圈養的家畜，才淪落到這裡當野狗嗎？”

“那你又算什麼？”  
另個狂人幫成員反問道。

“天哪，看不出來嗎？在被狗幹啊。”  
Rick哈哈大笑著回應。

“哈～～～你-你們看看我現在這個樣子，比狗還不如，哈哈，活該被幹！”  
Rick揮舞雙手展示自己的模樣。沒有白色實驗袍跟藍色長袖上衣，身上只穿著Rick們習慣搭配的內襯白色背心跟卡其色長褲，但是也都沾滿汗漬跟髒污，這一切讓Rick看起來像個乞丐流浪漢。

所有人都笑出聲來。  
他沒想過這句話有可能會變成真的。

最近Big Morty的黑幫勢力越來越勢不可擋，前些時間幾乎要地下統治整個Morty城，而改變最多的就是－－Big Morty擁有的資源開始官商勾結，所以瑞城的保全跟警方悄悄的在Morty城裡流動起來，鏟除不少其他的小型Morty幫派。

而這個隱憂給他們製造的麻煩，就是在後來的狂人幫試圖越過瑞城邊界去焚化場裡找出傳送槍殘骸中的剩餘傳送液時，沒預料到附近已經安排了一個警衛Rick。

因此那天的狂人幫連個報廢傳送槍的邊都還沒沾到，就開始被警衛Rick搜尋的到處逃竄。

後來他們所在的位置甚至因為太偏遠而沒辦法播通他們的Rick聯絡用的無線電。在被閃爍手電筒燈光步步逼近、落荒而逃到某個工廠的陰暗轉角處時，他一把推開其他狂人幫成員，並喊道：  
“我留下來，你們快走！”

兩個狂人幫成員慌張的說：  
“那你怎麼辦？！”

他差點要說「你們得回去Rick那裏」，但是想想不對又改口說：  
“他還沒看到我們有三個人，一個Morty被抓總比三個Morty被抓好。快走！早上還沒回去就當作我死了！！”

接著他繼續從那個轉角逃跑，勉強躲躲藏藏好一段時間，把那個警衛Rick氣的跳腳，最終當然還是被抓到了。

這個警衛Rick氣喘吁吁的把腳踩在他背上，好像因為追趕一個Morty花太多時間而感到備受羞辱，氣到咬牙切齒的大罵：  
“ Fuck you the fucking fucker！你這傢伙跑到這裡做什麼？你是哪個混帳Rick的Morty？！”

他不想被抓住。如果被送到瑞城警方手裡，被Rick們千方百計招供出來的證詞會害死他的狂人幫同夥，當然，也或許還有他們的Rick。  
所以他原本正醞釀著幾句能激怒警衛Rick當場殺死他的遺言，像是「我哪知道，因為你們都是混帳，但是你在當警衛，比我原本的Rick還可悲一百倍」之類的挑釁。

就在即將開口的當下，他身後卻突然吹來陣陣涼風，並且伴隨著腳步聲與一道陰沈的沙啞聲音。

“…………搞屁啊，Morty？你把自己搞成這樣做什麼？我差點以為我叫你-嗝-叫你出門買幾瓶酒，你還他媽的順便去通俄門法庭幫川普作證了！”

這幾句話的快速語調裡帶著令他感到異常熟悉的不耐與諷刺、宛若冰塊進到水裡結凍的冷漠聲音，讓他一瞬間就渾身起雞皮疙瘩。

“R、Rick？”  
許久，他才僵硬的轉頭問道。

但是，站在他身後的、全身籠罩在斗篷底下的Rick雖然和他外公一樣面無表情，他依然能看到他們的Rick在斗篷陰影下稍微露出的邋遢長髮跟破敗不堪的嘴角皮膚。

他幾乎說不上自己到底算不算是鬆一口氣，亦或是有點悵然若失。

而警衛Rick看看他再看看Rick，問道：  
“他是你的Morty嗎？”

“………不然呢？難不成還是你的嗎？”  
Rick先是挑眉，再神色不悅的反問道。

“那他是被你叫來這裡的？”  
警衛Rick瞇眼說著，並且手已經伸向繫在腰際的電擊槍上方。

對於這個問題，Rick的眼珠往上翻幾下、長嘆一口氣，以此表達要解釋這件事有多浪費時間。他走去站到警衛Rick的正前方，像是絲毫不在意電擊槍威脅的發起牢騷：

“………是這蠢貨走錯路了，我他媽叫他-嗝-遇到叉路口要分別走左左右右左，他走成左左右左右。你知道的，他是個Morty，有點……是吧？”  
最後那句Rick是用食指在太陽穴旁繞圈來表示。

不過警衛Rick仍舊狐疑的看著他，說：  
“走錯到這裡？真是可疑的原因，這小子看起來更像是被叫來企圖竊取東西。”

“天哪，要偷東西我怎麼可能叫這個-嗝-低能小白痴自己來偷？他什麼都做不好。你又不是不知道，他隨時可能會把任何東西打翻在自己的褲襠上欸。”  
Rick平靜的這麼回答。

在與警衛Rick對視幾秒後，Rick又補充一句：  
“話說這是什麼爛工作？半夜追捕幾隻小老鼠？瑞城現在都把Rick們當作家貓在使喚的嗎？”

這時警衛Rick才放鬆下來、移開電擊槍上的手並苦笑著搖頭說：  
“噢，呵呵，你說的對，我八成是被這份操蛋低能工作搞瘋又宿醉才想太多，是吧？他媽的，瑞城最近有一堆見鬼調動，有時我甚至忍不住猜測是不是背後有什麼跟Morty有關的陰謀……哈哈，跟Morty有關！我真是瘋了。”

而他們的Rick也立刻和顏悅色的上前安慰道：  
“我懂的，老兄，前天我喝了整整五瓶威士忌之後還在瑞城週刊發表一篇「比爾蓋茲控制全人類」的投稿文章呢？疑神疑鬼、被害妄想不就是咱們這些Rick高智商的宿命嗎？…嗝-Morty，還不快滾遠點？！我跟這老兄有點話題聊聊。”

警衛Rick的腳從他的背上移開。而Rick轉頭對他揮揮手，又吸了幾下嘴邊酒漬、繼續侃侃而談。

他是不知道比爾蓋茲有沒有控制全人類，但是他很確定他們屋子裡不會有五瓶威士忌這種高級東西（基本上目前的狂人幫連劣質酒精也買不起），他們的Rick也不可能在瑞城週刊上投稿。  
所以他安靜而順從的倒退到後方，看著他們開始細緻討論起911自導自演陰謀論。

直到警衛Rick在他們的Rick的鼓吹之下興致勃勃的轉頭回警衛室想找出十年前的瑞城週刊時，他們的Rick從後面舉槍爆了警衛Rick的頭。

他們的Rick看看那具屍體，嘆息著說：  
“哎，你已經連自己都不相信了嗎？”

接著Rick收起槍，揉揉臉恢復成平常的表情，轉身搖搖晃晃的走近他笑著問道：  
“孫兒，你、你還好嗎？”

“………還好。”  
他慢慢跨過那具警衛Rick的屍體回答道。

此刻他放鬆下來，卻同時開始強烈後怕，因此不小心多說一句：  
“只是狂人幫差點就全毀了。”

他立刻後悔說出這麼私密的恐懼。他幾乎能想像他的外公會回答－－「別從建立你那愚蠢的不良少年幫派上來獲得成就感，Morty！！與其幻想跟自己組隊玩飢餓遊戲*，不如多花點心思在怎麼讓我跟你逃出去的計劃裡！」

但是現在這個Rick看看他，就咧嘴笑著說：  
“啊哈哈哈～是啊，孫兒，你所做到的都遠超出我原本的想像，你能創建出狂人幫很了不起，對我們的計劃來說也很重要。”

聽到這句話，他有種說不出的感覺在內心發酵。  
他想著：別蠢了，Morty。這都是因為現在狂人幫對Rick來說還有用處。

不過與此同時，Rick卻突然伸手過來、像是要觸摸他的頭頂，讓他被嚇的閃躲開來。  
而Rick看到這反應，也尷尬收回手，乾笑著說：  
“哈哈哈……反應那麼大做什麼？”

他則先是安靜一會，才開口說：  
“……你是不是在下水道的時候腦子真的被老鼠吃了不少？”

“Whattt？我被啃幾口的是腦部的運動皮質層，頂多手腳跟下巴比較容易抖而已。”

“那你為什麼那麼奇怪？”

“哪裡奇怪？”

“就是……你動不動就笑，還有像剛才那樣，對一個Rick來說很奇怪。”

而拿下斗篷、露出那頭髒亂頭髮的Rick聽完就沈默凝視著他一會，低垂的眉角看似有點沮喪。

“噢。所以一個Rick很難取悅、尖酸刻薄，而且不會做出任何有尋常感情的舉動。”  
說完後Rick就嘆口氣，平靜的再補充：  
“………腦子被老鼠吃了，你想要這麼認為的話，也可以這麼認為。”

他承受不起這段對話的壓力與重量而沒有繼續回話，只是轉身跑去狂人幫成員剛才逃跑的那個轉角，並且發現另外兩個成員們就站在轉角暗處等待著他們。

“是你們叫Rick來的嗎？”

“是啊，我們後來接通Rick的無線電了，還好你沒被抓走。”

他看到這兩人表情古怪。

“你們怎麼了？”

“我們剛才看到Rick出面的表現。你不覺得……我們的Rick演的實在太「Rick」了嗎？你知道我們的意思。”

他不知道該怎麼回答這個問題。

等到他跟狂人幫成員和Rick匯合之後，為了不要被線索搜查到有人在竊取傳送液，他們就離開這個警衛Rick原本的巡邏範圍，避開監視器在另家工廠拿到好幾樣傳送液的製造原物料。

等到他們一起回到住處裡，Rick把剛才拿到的原物料分成幾份，一部分放進傳送液釀造爐裡，一部分則是混合出幾瓶不同顏色的泡沫狀液體。

“這些skrabquams和nib nibs都是嗨起來的上等好貨，Ricky ticky tavi！babeee！！”  
Rick拿起這幾瓶藥劑，得意的如此炫耀。

他們輪流喝幾口之後，感覺這藥劑帶給人的漂浮感與感官放大跟酒精類似，讓他們很快就各自搖晃放鬆起來。跟著大夥坐在地上圍成圈的Rick開始說起幾個非主流低級笑話，逗的狂人幫成員們哈哈大笑。  
但是那兩個狂人幫成員笑完之後的臉色越發陰沈，並且開始竊竊私語。雖然他注意到這個場景，卻因為藥劑的效果太放鬆、還有狂人幫目前從未遇過內部紛爭，所以喪失了自從Rick來到這座城市以來的警惕感。

直到有個狂人幫成員冷不防向Rick問道：  
“喂，Rick，你是不是還是瞧不起我們啊？你、你剛才真的是「演的」嗎？”

“孫兒啊，你還在說什麼傻話？拜託，我參加過整整六年的喜劇即興表演研討班，有半數以上的Rick都上過。”  
Rick格格笑著散漫回答，一隻手還在拿試管調著藥劑。

那兩個狂人幫成員聽完就沈默一段時間。  
Rick看看他們的表情，不解的問：  
“怎麼？你們不相信我這堂課上了六年嗎？”

那個狂人幫成員突然站起來，像是壓抑已久的對著Rick咬牙說道：  
“我們怎麼知道你說的是不是真的？還是你在騙我？………就跟我的Rick一樣！？”

“………或者是跟我的Rick一樣？”  
另個狂人幫成員也迅速站起來這麼說。

這個瞬間發生的衝突場景，讓他終於有點驚慌的跟著站起來大叫：  
“Wait！你們這是在搞、搞什麼？！”

而那個狂人幫成員就轉身面對他說：  
“你之前不是也說過你懷疑這個Rick的來歷，或許他外孫跟你的實習軍人兄弟不是為了保護他才死的，而是被他拿來擋槍也不一定嗎？……你該不會在這陣子裡又打算相信他了吧？！”

他僵硬了一會，才稍微慌亂反駁道：  
“………我沒打算相信他，但是保護這個Rick，也是我兄弟親口說的！”

“對於「一個Rick」來說，欺騙幾個Morty來保護他很難嗎？……像是我們！！我已經受不了再裝作和平共處了，我們不是都覺得或許他做傳送液的原因也可能是讓他自己順利回歸瑞城或是獲得更大利益的計劃，而我們狂人幫只是他的一步棋子嗎？！”

當他最初決定跟Rick合作、並且帶來這兩個狂人幫成員的時候，就決定要找「不信任Rick的Morty」入夥。  
對於這個他私底下的作為，雖然他並沒有認為多需要關照Rick的感受，但是在剛被Rick救回來的這時曝光，還是讓他感到那麼點不安跟尷尬。

因此他只能咬緊牙關的反駁道：  
“………我在當時會這麼提醒你們，只是因為如果真的順利製造傳送液來逃出去，萬一Rick決定背叛我們，那麼太信賴Rick的Morty會比我們更容易崩潰，或更容易死！”

“我當然知道你的意思！！我就是你！！！”說出這些話的狂人幫成員看起來快要氣瘋了。  
“但是這跟我說的到底有、有、有什麼兩樣？！為什麼我們得成天為了被Rick拋棄做準備？！我們這些Morty，就是這樣才會變成失敗者！！！”

這時，完全被晾在一旁的Rick突然大叫：  
“sheeeeeeeet，都別吵了！！！”

大夥轉頭看著Rick站起來，一步步朝他走來，直到Rick靠近彎下腰時，他都在對方可能隨時要放棄狂人幫這個計劃而崩掉他的驚懼裡。

但是Rick只是正視著他說：  
“………能想到這步不錯。但是，孫兒，如果總是為失敗做打算，會比庸常的打算還糟糕。”

他後退幾步，Rick卻更靠近了點、抓起他的肩膀往前拉，並在他側臉旁耳語道：

“別失去狂人幫，別前功盡棄。”

這句話剛落下，他就反而被用力推開，並且看到Rick後退幾步，咧嘴大聲笑道：  
“Morty，的確不用信任我。我很可能真是因為利用自己的外孫跟那個傻外孫才獨自存活下來。一個Rick歹戲拖棚的人生本來就建立在無數無辜犧牲的生命之上。”

一切的一切讓他沈默下來。

事實上，他剛才在那場跟警衛Rick的對峙中確實也再度開始懷疑，那些姿態跟語言到底是Rick施展出的高超演技，還是不過是Rick的真正想法跟態度，現在面對他們的和善才是另層巧妙偽裝？

甚至會不會再下一秒，就會有整群Rick拿著攝影機走出來，他們的Rick則會開口說“Ta-da～其實我們是在拍整人實境秀！surprise！！驚不驚喜意不意外啊？！”然後拿著一筆表演通告費就坐進飛船裡走人，留下他們幾個在這裡繼續自生自滅、並且成為一齣有史以來最可悲的笑話………

…………對………這才是他認識的Rick，或者該說，這才像是以Rick為中心建構出的那個世界。  
也是他一直存活在其中的，那個荒謬、殘酷、毫無任何價值與意義的世界。

這些想像讓他感到一陣具有真實感的暈眩，甚至有種想要嘔吐的衝動。

而那種深入骨子裡對情感的懷疑不是現在才開始，是存在於他跟外公相處的每分每秒之中，幾近撕裂他人格裡所有建立信任關係的基礎。  
現在他的腦袋更是像團漿糊，裡面裝滿Rick虛虛實實的一言一行，怎麼攪都攪不清。

他不知道應該相信什麼。  
但是他也沒辦法選擇相信Rick。

他又想起不久前的那句話：  
「你已經連自己都不相信了嗎？」

然後他就突然聽懂Rick剛才說的那些話。  
現在無論他相不相信，但是狂人幫解散的話，至少他自己跟Rick互相利用的籌碼就消失了。所以管他真相是什麼，現在先想辦法處理狂人幫之間的內部爭議就對了。

站著的Rick看看他們微妙的對峙狀態，突然開始再度笑起來。

“不過真不是我在說，孫兒們，你們是太傻了。如果想要背叛外公，現在吵起來有什麼幫助呢？你們幾個應該先討論好怎麼在逃出去之後再一起殺了我啊？”

其中一個狂人幫成員瞪著Rick說：  
“………我們討論過要不要那麼做，但是我已經受不了了。每日每夜，我都懷疑你早就知道我們在離開這裡之後會殺了你，因為Rick不信任任何人；你也可能已經準備更完善的計劃來防止我們背叛、或逃出去之後能早一步殺死我們的辦法。Morty比心機怎麼可能贏過Rick？”

這個狂人幫成員說著的同時，已經拿起金屬棒球棍向前晃動起來。

“還是你想證明你說的每句「我的孫兒」都是真心真意的？但是我們都已經不想再搞表面上「互相利用」這種關係了，最後總是只有Morty被單方面利用而已。我們要奴役、威脅、控制你，就像Rick對待我們那樣！如果你沒辦法接受，就現在殺了我們吧！”

“反正Rick總有一天會背叛我們，大不了咱們輸了就一起死，反正活在這裡跟死了沒兩樣。”  
另個狂人幫成員悄聲在他旁邊這麼說，眼球裡佈滿激動的血絲而顯得雙眼鮮紅。

他先看向Rick，然後沈重的轉身對兩個狂人幫成員點點頭表示同意。  
他相信如果立場反過來，Rick也會這麼做；至少他的外公就會這麼做。

Rick沈默了很久，才又開口說：  
“………在那之前，你們從來沒有相信過我嗎？”

那個狂人幫成員被這番話徹底激怒，用手指著Rick、全身發抖著大聲說道：

“去你媽的Rick，我已經受夠相信你……我受夠你總是一下子說真的一下子說假的、我還得逼自己相信你說哪個是真的哪個是假的、我受夠發現你根本沒半句話是真的、或者你自己也不清楚哪個是真的、我受夠你每個不負責任的承諾、我受夠我曾經相信你所以被留在這裡、我、我……我還受夠我他媽都已經待在一個Rick永遠奴役著Morty的地方，還得去相信我遇到的那個其實不一樣！！！”

他們都知道這個狂人幫成員不是在對他們的Rick說話，而是在對著那個已經不在身邊的外公說。

他們的外公都死了。  
而現在，只有他們的Rick在這裡，得背負他們的外公遺留下的所有罪行。

接著Rick低下頭嘆口氣，說道：  
“我可憐的孫兒。”

然後那個狂人幫成員放下棒球棍、撲過去動手毆打Rick，而後者並沒有任何反擊。

伴隨著拳頭的碰撞聲、還有Rick的些許哀號，狂人幫成員嘶啞的聲音也越拔越高：  
“我、我早就想這麼做了！！我恨你，從來到這裡以來，我他媽真的恨透了你！！！如果我還在地球，就會有爸、媽、Summer，還有Jassic，我或許還會認識別人，可是這裡只有我自己，還有你！！！”

“Gezz！！你輕一點啊，他的臉已經夠、夠糟糕了，而且之前下巴還骨折過！”  
他反射性的對著那個狂人幫成員的方向尖叫道，但是並沒有人理會他。

過了許久，直到Rick的臉都已經腫脹起來，那個狂人幫成員才坐下來喘氣，接著說：

“……你為什麼不反擊？你要殺了我們很容易的。還是你就是需要躲在Morty城不被瑞城警察抓到，又要靠我們這些Morty幫你找食物跟材料？”

“不是你叫我證明真心真意的嗎？你怎麼想我的動機都無所謂，讓-讓我證明吧，孫兒。”  
Rick在地上趴臥著的回答，轉頭吐出一口血。

那個狂人幫成員聽完就惡狠狠瞪著Rick開口道：  
“你最好不要後悔，Rick。就算你現在只是要先讓我們放鬆戒備，我也已經寧願死都不打算就這樣放過你。”

“你打算幹什麼？”  
他與另個狂人幫成員湊近這麼問道。

“我沒辦法就這樣放過他…這點程度根本沒辦法傷害一個Rick……我要讓他做每個Rick都喜歡叫別人做的事。”  
那個狂人幫成員突然接上這句話的就重新站起來，並且不停的喘氣、瞳孔放大，看的讓他一股不祥感與恐懼迎上心頭。  
他隱約知道接下來會發生什麼事，可是又想逃避著不想知道。

他感覺到口中一陣乾渴。

“Gezz……不會吧。”  
他聽到他身旁另個狂人幫成員這麼說。

他們就這樣看著走過去的那個狂人幫成員站到還跪趴在地上的Rick面前，拉開褲襠拉鏈，再半褪裡邊的破舊內褲，同時說道：

“你還記得－－哦對了，你不是他。那麼你曾經跟你的Morty說過「操他媽吃我屌吧，婊子」這句話嗎？”

“不會吧。”  
Rick也這麼說，並且又長嘆一口氣。

“我叫你做就做！！！”  
那個狂人幫成員開始扯起Rick的長髮往前。

幾秒鐘之後，直到Rick傾過去含上的時候，他都很努力才不別過頭去或是遮住眼睛。

“……我們上前看看如何？”  
他身旁的狂人幫成員卻扯著他往前走過去。

直到他們站到那兩人前方時，他看到Rick的嘴皮皺在一起的貼在狂人幫成員的兩腿之間，因為幾乎沒有牙齒，看起來很柔軟。

他發現原本在他旁邊的狂人幫成員也已經過去靠近Rick的旁邊。接著他看到那件髒到不行、染滿酒液污漬的背心被捲翻起來。

“天……天啊！”  
這個畫面彷彿正散發著腐敗而汙濁的氣息，令他的胸腔緊縮抽痛。

當Rick的褲襠被解開時似乎全身震了一下。那條原本有智能AI系統的皮帶早已失去功能而只是條破舊皮件，也喀嚓一聲摔落在地。

那個後到的狂人幫成員在這時也半脫褲子，拉起Rick的手放在自己的生殖器上，強迫性質的前後擼動。

從他被兩個人擋住的視覺角度只能看到Rick的手指抽搐好幾下，才開始緩慢的同時回應那兩個狂人幫成員。

而他卻還站在原地的不知所措。

“你到底行不行啊？！”  
在Rick前方的狂人幫成員對他大叫道。

“我們這樣做真的對嗎？這真是太瘋狂了。”

“你這個老古板，Rick他自己都沒說話了！”  
其他人說完就笑成一團。

他再度看看Rick。

想不到Rick卻喘了幾聲，咧嘴笑著回應他：  
“Morty，擔心什麼？你是我平行時空的外孫，又不是我老爸。”

這讓另外兩人進而開始更瘋狂的大笑，像是見獵心喜的鬣狗般無恥而下流。

他絕望的閉上眼，深呼吸又吐氣。

“我沒不敢。還有我們歲數都一樣大好嗎？”  
他走上前去也站在Rick身旁這麼說。

接著他就逼迫自己拉下褲襠拉鏈，也把生殖器掏出來並交託到Rick還空著的那隻手上。  
在Rick的手指撫動起來的同時，他開始閉眼拼命的幻想他看過的pronhub無碼片、Gazorpazorp星球性愛機器人的高挺奶子、還有Jassic的側臉之類的東西。反正他看到另外兩個狂人幫成員也都是閉著眼睛。

但是顯然另外兩人比較早開始進入高潮前的最後衝刺，Rick被更強勢的拉扯頭髮跟另隻手加速晃動，沒辦法兼顧他這邊的進度，所以他被打亂節奏的睜開眼，看到另外兩個狂人幫成員已經射出來了，精液順著Rick的頭髮跟口鼻滴落，口鼻那部分讓Rick被嗆的彎腰乾咳起來。

那兩個狂人幫成員用衣服擦拭著自己的手跟生殖器，抬頭看看他還半軟不硬的杵在那裏，其中一個成員就對著他挑眉，用手指向Rick此刻裸露的屁股，然後再用手指圈出圓形、一根食指放在圓形裡，暗示他應該怎麼做。

我自己是他媽的有什麼毛病啊。  
他在心裡狠狠罵了幾句髒話，但是也不想被看破手腳的無法表現膽怯。他知道再不做點什麼，就會變成他自己失去在狂人幫裡的地位。

因此他也對著那個狂人幫成員挑眉，並且伸手指指他們身後那罐沒喝完的skrabquams和nib nibs混成的藥劑，示意拿過來。那個狂人幫成員滿意的大笑並丟過去給他接住。

他把藥劑倒在手心上之後就抓住Rick的腰，把對方翻身拖過來他的前方。

他心想，至少Rick由他先來就不至於受傷。

而原本Rick順從的伸腿到他身旁兩側，但是看到他手上拿著的藥劑就開口說：  
“等等，孫兒，這個………”

“閉嘴。”  
他咬牙這麼說，因為無法忍受任何打斷他繼續做這檔事的問題，免得喪失勇氣。

不過他伸出手指插入Rick的下體時，就看到Rick劇烈的呻吟一聲，瞳孔急速放大好幾次。  
他恍然大悟是這個藥劑的刺激導致，但還是壓抑下任何微小的內疚，在另外兩個狂人幫成員的鼓噪聲裡加速手指抽動的速度，任由Rick喘氣扭動著抓住他的衣角。

“快幹他！！幹他媽的Rick！！！”  
其中一個狂人幫成員興奮的對他們叫道。

“R-Rick，我怎麼沒聽你說過任何跟Rick們最喜歡的放屁笑話？你怎麼不現在放幾聲屁來給我們笑一下？！”  
另個狂人幫成員揪起Rick的頭髮這麼說。

“哈啊……我太鬆了，剛才早就排光啦！哈哈哈…不然平時能放出個交響樂呢！”  
Rick抬頭對著那個狂人幫成員乾笑幾聲。

他覺得某個程度上比起現在他們在幹的事，他更沒辦法接受Rick表現出如此沒尊嚴的模樣，不知為何讓他幾乎要生起氣來。  
他無法理解為什麼Rick願意為了狂人幫的存亡而犧牲到這種程度，他認識的Rick、或者該說他外公應該能想出數百種除了狂人幫以外的逃亡計劃，他不相信這個能逃出瑞城的Rick想不出來。

也或許只因為他還寧可Rick吐幾口痰的大罵他們是些無能垃圾Morty，然後想辦法殺光他們，這樣他或許現在還會比較心安理得點。

不過實際上他也無暇替Rick操心，他必須做的是什麼都不要去想；這可以說是他的外公讓他學會的道理。

因此他深呼吸一口氣，抬起Rick的腳並擠進這雙腿之間，看到Rick的生殖器垂軟在旁邊、還有底下兩塊肉縫隙裡的濕淥洞口。

此時，他又開始非常不合時宜的想起他跟外公的那些可笑回憶裡，他有無數次見過Rick的身體。

他看過Rick的全身沾滿別人跟自己的血液、也看過Rick剛跟別人打炮完的樣子，他看過Rick的一堆複製體光溜溜的在實驗室沉睡，也看過喝醉時脫光擺出醜陋姿勢的Rick的裸體。

而現在，他眼前的Rick也是全身赤裸的，但是那副軀體脆弱的彷彿碰到就會破碎；沒半點血色的胸口往下坍塌凹陷，一整排肋骨卻猙獰突出。

他喘氣壓著Rick的胸膛，然後慢慢進去。

他聽到Rick悶哼一聲。接著他閉上眼睛心想，在這具干瘪身體裡，居然能夠製造出那麼溫暖濕潤的地方。

當他貼近前方開始晃動的同時，又再度聽到當初他帶Rick回來時，那副胸腔裡的心臟跳動聲、還有其他些微的機械運轉聲。

其實他們的Rick也有部分是跟機械人Rick一樣的，所有Rick都是一樣的，跟他的外公一樣。他恍惚的想著。

等到他射出來並且再度睜開眼睛時，看到Rick偏著頭、藍色頭髮黏在大汗淋漓的脖頸上，這讓他下意識的伸出手撥開這些長髮。

Rick因此看他一眼，四目交接時對他虛弱的微微笑了笑。接著又慢慢閉上眼睛，好似打算把這一切都當成是場夢。

然後其他狂人幫成員從旁邊推開他，他看到那兩人上前抓住Rick，開始繼續他剛才的行為。

此刻，他強忍著想要哭泣的衝動，難以理解為什麼自己的初衷會讓整件事情發展成這樣。

不過他看到其他狂人幫成員與自己一模一樣的扭曲面孔之中，比起情慾，更多的是享受失控行為的興奮、難以察覺的迷茫與悲憤；他因此發覺或許是因為每個有複數生命的地方都存在共犯，就算是一個只有自己存在於其中的地方。

這裡跟其他地方沒有什麼兩樣。

他知道他們都瘋了，所有人都瘋了。  
從那天起，一切都失控了。

而他在心裡一遍遍告訴自己，他們必須活下去，然後離開這裡。

等到事情結束之後，他們都注意到現在Rick需要用大量的水來清洗身體。  
因此早已完事最久的他就起身扶著Rick走進浴室，並且拿起蓮蓬頭轉到適中溫度，拿給Rick並看著對方坐進浴缸裡開始快速的清洗自己。

“你有必要做到這個份上嗎？”  
幾分鐘之後，他還是開口這麼說道。

這時的Rick正在洗刷著胸前乾掉的精液，搖頭晃腦想一下之後就開口問他：  
“……你覺得如果是你的Rick，在這種狀況裡他會欺騙你什麼？”

“………現在是有什麼好騙的？我的Rick會氣到把現場全部人殺光吧，我跟本不能想像他能像你那麼沒尊嚴的做這種事。”

“錯了。讓我告訴你吧，孫兒。”  
Rick緩慢的這麼說：  
”如果在這裡的是你的Rick，他只會殺了另外兩個孫兒，然後保你生還，因為他需要Morty。如果你也不是他的親孫，他則會讓活下來的那個當他的Morty。”

“而你究竟是不是對他來說真正重要到就算犯下這種滔天大罪也要拯救的Morty，你永遠也不會知道，有時這甚至無關你是個複製人Morty或是別的時空的Morty。無論最後你們誰死了、或是誰殺了誰，你都將會永遠活在這場Rick對Morty的欺騙裡，直到你完全發瘋為止。”

這個「舉例」讓他感到一股強烈的恐懼蔓延過全身，並且無法呼吸過來。

“我還可以示範他可能會怎麼告訴你，或者怎麼告訴「活下來的Morty」。”

他看著Rick清清喉嚨，撇下嘴角厲聲說道：  
“M-Morty，你知道這裡有幾個Morty嗎？上萬個！！我管不了你們裡面誰是純粹的小人渣、誰又是被自己外公搞瘋的可憐廢物！……不過如果我真的嫌麻煩，或許剛才就會讓你死在這，然後去外頭隨便再抓個Morty來跟我繼續逃，反正你們都一樣，是吧！？……如果聽懂我在說什麼，就別在廢話了，現在把槍拿好！”

然後演完這段戲碼的Rick看看他害怕僵在浴缸外無法動彈的樣子，突然又笑了出來，說道：

“那麼你-你知道我的外孫、我的Morty怎麼回答類似的問題嗎？他說「如果我死了，我是我，他們是他們，可是每個Morty也的確都是我，活著的我。」”

“我當時只覺得他又多說了些莫名其妙的蠢話。你可以當作這是另段謊言，因為幾乎沒有Rick能正面承認過任何令人懊悔的記憶。”

“就算我說這句話已經影響我、就算我說我已經無法傷害你們任何一個孫兒了、就算我說我不想看你失去狂人幫，你也可以全部當作謊言。我認為不信任Rick確實對你們有益。”

在Rick說完這段話的同時，他才發現Rick已經趁這會兒把屁股裡的東西都掏出來了。

然後Rick看著自己食指跟中指之間滴落的白濁而黏稠液體，接著閉上眼睛、緩緩的說：  
“曾經我也厭惡愚蠢，但是那在命運面前其實毫無差別。而我曾經以為不能失去的那些東西，都是可以失去的。那些我以為可以失去的，其實都是不能失去的。”

在他們一前一後走出浴室的時候，他心想，如果這個Rick真的像剛才「舉例」的那樣只殺死另外兩個狂人幫成員，他就會試著殺了Rick再自殺。儘管在任何Rick與Morty的故事裡，倆人之間必定會有一者恥辱的活下來。  
可是他卻想像不出如果那些話都句句屬實的話，他應該怎麼對待Rick。  
因為他已經難以想像雙方付出真誠的畫面了。

等到他跟其中一個狂人幫成員用一把偶爾跳電的吹風機把Rick的頭髮都吹乾之後，另個躺在地上的狂人幫成員說道：  
“我開始慶幸自己沒有堅持留在到處都是科南伯格的世界裡，天曉得我會對我的家人做出什麼喪心病狂的變態行徑。”

“啊哈，宇宙就是這樣，一旦踏出毀滅的一步就會什麼都沒有差別了。剛才那卷太嗨了，或許我應該做點這些貨拿來給你們賣。”  
這麼說著的Rick用驚人的淡然態度走去被禮讓出來的床鋪上，踢了幾下被子躺好。

此刻的狂人幫全員似乎都默許了剛才發生的事情是這個荒誕故事裡可以容許的情節與關係。

在這之後，奇怪的是他們的集體意識不但沒有分崩離析，反而變得更加緊密，宛如所有不為人所知的邪惡與罪孽本該就是生命共同體的黏著劑。 

過不久之後，在Morty城狂人幫開始正式崛起之前，他在某次爭奪地盤的小型幫派械鬥途中被另邊陣營的Morty拿的電擊槍正面打中臉部。他非常懷疑那把電擊槍是從那個已經被他們的Rick殺死的警衛Rick那裏偷來的。

後來其他狂人幫成員把他帶回據點、並且拿出鏡子在他眼前時，他看到自己右半邊臉的眼部延伸到耳前、嘴角都已經有被高壓電通過的燒傷痕跡。

他看著毀容的臉，心裡想著反正跟他們的Rick放在一起比也是差不多而已。

“你現在看上去好糟糕。”  
他旁邊的狂人幫成員說。

而他只是拿開鏡子，聳肩說道：  
“無所謂吧？我們又不是靠臉吃飯的。”

此時，Rick走上前來看著他的臉並挑起眉毛。

“你這樣等於是讓其他龜孫知道你好欺負。”

Rick直指他的臉繼續巴拉巴拉流著口水說道：  
“你們-嗝-也該有個屬於自己的黑幫標誌了，不然怎麼讓其他Morty畏懼你們？難道每次都要打一架才讓他們懂的怕嗎？你現在就把我的破電子錶拿去賣掉，去找個刺青師把臉上這個蓋掉。”

接著Rick趴在桌前畫了張草稿給他，並且在他們出門前再三叮嚀：  
“跟刺青師說這得是能讓其他Morty懼怕的黑幫刺青。”

他們在小巷裡找到的刺青師Morty看到他的臉、還有那張草稿之後說：  
“這是一個Rick幫你們畫的嗎？”

“你怎麼知道？”

“傳統Rick美學。有些沒有本錢治好Morty的低下階層Rick們會受不了看到自己的Morty身上的受傷痕跡，就會趕他們來給我刺青蓋住傷疤。”

幾小時過後，他跟著大夥從鏡子裡看到自己的刺青，小聲說道：  
“哇，這真是酷爆了。”

恐怖的黑色半臉刺青搭配Morty城底層所有人共有的蠟黃皮膚，讓他看起來囂張又病態。

另外兩個成員湊過來興奮的提議：  
“我們一起刺這個吧，這樣平常打架還比較不容易打到自己人。”

“不用畫新圖，幫你們打折。”  
那個刺青師Morty則這麼說。

從這時開始，狂人幫成員的集體臉部紋身就是覆蓋著右半邊全臉的黑色火焰、跟嘴角兩排骷髏牙齒。

這種一看就很危險的面部特徵、他們瘋狂卻經過計算的行事作風、外加後來大量生產的非法藥劑貨源，果然連Morty城的其他壞傢伙們都被震駭住了，Morty城狂人幫的名聲很快就傳開到這個破敗附屬城市裡的每個陰暗角落。

因此在不久之後，他們終於正面槓上Big Morty那傢伙為首的黑幫。Big Morty的唇上留著一撮可笑的假小鬍子，不過身形其實就是很普通的Morty，並不怎麼大。

在幾次雙方械鬥之中，雖然在人數上他們總是屈居下風，可是隨著他們的Rick總是技高一籌的指示作戰計劃、還有他們手裡的Rick製的簡單科技產品，好幾次的衝突裡狂人幫都能成功的把Big morty緊逼到放棄幾塊小型地盤的落荒而逃。

“Gezz！！他們手裡那些道具到底哪來的？！”  
某次再度輸給狂人幫的時候，狼狽的Big Morty逃竄在保鏢Morty後面說道。

隨著他們的地下名聲越來越旺，他們在Morty城裡能得到的生活條件也是一天比一天更加的好。

但是因為最終目的還是靠著他們的Rick逃出這裡，所以狂人幫並沒有再招收新成員，始終維持於小規模的黑幫團體、並依照Rick的指示去收買街頭的Morty們不輕易向警方出賣他們的名字。

他們很少看到其他Rick。狂人幫成員總是在看到那些一般的Rick警察或電視裡的Rick們，才會突然想起來這是Rick本來應該長的樣子。

“其實他雖然很醜，但還是比其他Rick好。至少目前為止來說。”  
某次他身旁的狂人幫成員這麼說。

“你是被Rick的屁股沖昏頭嗎？小心哪天就栽在這個看起來溫順的老傢伙身上了。”  
另個狂人幫成員說道。

不過他們倒是時常嘲笑Rick現在被嚴實藏匿在房子裡就像是個小公主，而狂人幫則是保護他的騎士團。

每次他們的Rick聽到這種嘲弄時，都會裂開他那張稀巴爛的破嘴，彷彿沒心沒肺般的用連聲帶都受損的敗壞嗓音來跟著放聲大笑。

他們只有一次把Rick弄哭了。

那天，他剛進門就看到其中一個狂人幫成員跟Rick就在旁邊衣衫不整的看著他，連忙把門關好並抱怨著：  
“Oh，Gezz，你們怎麼在門口就搞起來了啊？”

“你快過來，Rick剛才打牌打輸了，我們在等下個進來的會是誰呢，因為我們要「同時」來。”  
那個狂人幫成員笑嘻嘻的招呼著他。

“你一個Rick還會打牌輸給Morty？！”  
他對Rick這麼問道。

“呵呵呵……告訴你一個小秘密，我之前在家裡只要玩遊戲輸給我的親孫，就會給他一發記憶消除槍，所以Rick當然從來沒輸過。”  
Rick半躺在地上這麼嗝嗝笑著說，藥物作用下的眼睛看起來有點失焦。

因為現在的Rick幾乎瘦的沒有絲毫肌肉了，以致於任何Morty都能夠輕鬆搬動他。  
於是他只能嘆口氣的把Rick接過來放在他大腿上，繼續懷疑的說：  
“你們確定能夠「同時進去」？”

“Rick已經打了肌肉鬆弛劑。而且之前我們就做過啦，你不在的時候。”

“Fcuk。”  
他撇開眼神罵道。

“啊，嗯………呵呵，嗯…………”  
開始進入的時候，他看著Rick瘋癲的又笑了幾下，就低頭悶哼並卷曲腳趾。

其實當他習慣並接受與Rick的關係之後，也已經開始能夠沈浸在這種原始的性慾衝動裡。

在Rick背後的另個狂人幫成員也屈身向前的時候，他感覺到自己的生殖器被另個相仿的東西擦到，並且撐開他們進入的這個洞口。

在這時，剩下的那個狂人幫成員開門回來，看到此番場景也興奮的靠上前來。

“我、我也想要耶。”  
那個狂人幫成員這麼說道。

“裡面應該還有空間吧？”  
他旁邊的狂人幫成員說道。

“WHAT？！怎麼可能有啊？”  
他說道。

但是另外兩人沒有理他，而是分別抓住Rick的腳踝，開始硬扯開Rick的下半身。

或許因為他們不是成年人並且身材瘦小的緣故，那個後來的狂人幫成員擠過來之後，居然看來的確能容許他們的下身同時緊貼著Rick的屁股。

“Rick，你還行吧？”

沒有回應，不過也沒人在意。  
後方其中一人抓住Rick，接著他看到自己跟另個Morty的生殖器中間的細微空洞被兩隻手指硬是擠進去，並用力扯開那個隱密部位。

他好像聽到牙齒打顫的微弱聲音，可是抬頭看時，卻又看到Rick的表情依舊懶散迷茫，他只好當作那是自己想太多的幻聽。

在幾聲噗哧的難堪水聲之後，他們都忍不住喃喃發出驚嘆聲，看起來居然真的有部分進去了。

現在下面卡著三個青少年生殖器。  
不過在他們開始移動身體時，終於產生實際操作的問題；三個人之間身體的剩餘空間太大了，他們的生殖器開始用力拉扯到Rick的穴口。而Rick也終於沒辦法擺出從容模樣的發出痛苦呻吟。

另外兩人率先動作的時候，Rick的身軀劇烈顫抖起來，然後他的陰莖有溫熱液體順著柱體慢慢流下，他摸了一把，發現是血。

接著他旁邊的狂人幫成員也伸手下去探了探，就漫不經心的哈哈笑道：  
“哇，這、這裡跟個裝處女的婊子一樣……Rick，如果你是自己宇宙裡最聰明的人，那你可以告訴我為什麼你會在這裡當婊子嗎？”

他想應該就是這句屁話惹禍的。  
因為負責扶起Rick前方，所以他目睹了Rick無聲的說出一個詞，接著就扭曲幾秒臉部、突然流下眼淚的那刻。

而剩下的半分鐘之間，他看到Rick那松垮成幾瓣的額頭緊皺起來，張嘴喘氣時露出一口像河馬似的可笑牙齒，透明淚水從皺褶眼角邊縱橫而下。  
但是就算已經如此狼狽，Rick依然沒有發出半點聲音，只是安靜的默默哭著。

他真的不想再看到Rick像人的模樣。他寧可繼續看著他外公在冒險裡斷手斷腳時的戲劇化慘叫、或是能看個Netflix影集搞的涕泗縱橫卻殺人不眨眼，也不想目睹這張外公的臉上帶著這種極盡壓抑的表情，宛如那不是來自身體折磨，而是千言萬語都無法詳盡的苦痛。

而此刻的另外兩個狂人幫成員正在Morty典型的快感衝動之下發瘋，只有他不得不正面看著Rick繼續技巧高超的在靜音模式中開始哭的撕心裂肺，兩腳間黝黑的粗長陰莖更是軟在一旁沒有半點起色。

“大夥，我覺得還是別再做下去吧。”  
他尷尬的小聲對另外兩人這麼說，並企圖用下巴指指Rick做點暗示。

“蛤？你說什麼？！”  
這兩人正失控的眼睛通紅，完全沒意識到他在指什麼。

“呃，就是Rick他……唉，算、算了，那我出來。”  
他不知道該不該把眼前這番悽慘畫面如實以報，只好皺眉這麼含糊說著的拔離裡面，然後猶豫片刻才伸手撫弄起Rick的東西，理由是他懷疑不這麼做Rick可能會現在就昏過去。

過不久，他感覺到Rick的手也回摸他抽出來的濕潤陰莖，並且稍微往這裡軟倒，讓頭側靠在他的肩窩上。  
他們少見的臉部貼近著那麼長一段時間，近距離看這個Rick的臉部更加駭人而醜陋，也很骯髒，但是他們都太髒了，在一起那麼久已經沒辦法再聞出任何臭味。他只感覺到Rick的喘氣正在不停吐息在他的臉上。  
他們原本已經貼的很靠近，在肉體的搖晃中卻一點點的更加接近，直到幾乎要碰上；他最終看到滿臉水漬還黏著雜亂髮絲的Rick瞟了這邊一眼，又低垂眼簾。

接著在下秒的劇烈晃動中，他們都只是繼續閉起眼睛，放任兩方的嘴唇碰觸貼合到彼此。

他感覺到Rick稍微調整角度，讓他們的舌頭能進到對方的口腔中。

“哇喔，你看看他們！”  
“剛才是不是有緊、緊了一點？”  
他聽到另外兩人這麼說。

再有次，正在做實驗的Rick突然哼出那首歌。

“Oh, yeah～You gotta get schwifty～～”

光是聽到開頭，原本在看電視的狂人幫成員都驚訝的抬起頭看著他。  
而Rick開始全身轉圈、踢著沙發蹬跳一下、把玻璃試管當作麥克風放在嘴邊，含糊不清唱著：

“You gotta get schwifty in here～”

此時Rick屈膝擺動身軀，繼續彈指唱著。  
而他們開始把木椅拿到腳前打起節奏，就跟以前自己在地球上會搖晃鈴鼓那樣。

“It's time to get schwifty～Oh oh～”

他已經沒剩幾顆牙，所以唱到一半就流出口水。但是在狂人幫的歡呼之中，他隨便吸起來幾下，繼續放聲高歌：

“You gotta get schwifty～Oh, yeah！”

沒有電子麥克風的輔助，他揚起的聲音忽遠忽近、飄渺不定。  
而Rick還來不及唱完，有個狂人幫成員卻非常突然的哭起來，讓其他人嚇的紛紛停下來。

他們聽到這個成員斷斷續續的說：  
“我們那時還很好，一切問題都還有救…但是後來都來不及了……都怪我……因為氣他就太晚回去，害我的Rick唱不好這首歌…嗚嗚……嗚…！”

這時他才明白過來，這個狂人幫成員、也就是當初的沒有說出自己來歷的「勒索Morty」是在巨頭的宇宙歌唱比賽裡被毀滅地球而來的。  
他們平常都盡量不讓自己去細想到這裡之前，他們都曾經是自己地球上唯一的、會跟Rick出家門冒險的那個Morty。

而Rick拿著那個實驗試管，站在那裡看著他們。  
他差點再度以為Rick終於會因為被打斷他的即興表演、以及他們表現出傳統Morty的脆弱無助而忍不住痛罵出聲。他明白自己總是無法放下對Rick的本能恐懼，彷彿這已經是種病。

接著Rick卻輕輕開口說道：

“嘿，你們曾經聽過自己的Rick說要「活在當下」嗎？但是他們總是假裝看不到當下真正該做的是什麼，有時連冒險也只是能什麼都不想的存活手段而已。”

“儘管沒有人生來就有所準備，沒有人生來就屬於任何地方，以及每個人都終將一死；星球隨時會滅亡，太陽總有一天會爆炸，宇宙寒冷又孤寂，一切都不重要，你看的越宏觀越能證明這點。但是最後我總算明白，只有在把視角放大到周遭，放大至手邊，放大至人腦與那些童年的經歷，你會看見一切重要的事物在那裏。”*

他已經許久沒從這個Rick的臉上再看過這種表情，是熟悉又陌生的平靜面孔，還有沙啞中帶著絕對冷靜的聲音，那是曾經口口聲聲說要跟他冒險一百年的外公時常掛在臉上的表情與口氣。

可是他說的卻是外公未曾開口說過的話語。

而Rick走上前抓緊那個狂人幫成員，蹲下說道：

“我不是個夠重用的外公、也不是個夠格的Rick，不然我不會在這裡。”

所有人安靜沈默著。

“直至我的外孫去世，我都依然開不了口說出這句話。”

“我愛你，Morty。”

聽到這裡，那個狂人幫成員抹開眼淚、搖著頭想推開Rick，卻再度被一把拉回去，只能艱難推拒著喊道：

“我們對你做過那麼多事！！你到底是怎麼………你為什麼現在還能說這些？”

“我無所謂。只要告訴我，Morty。求求你，騙我也好，拜託告訴我。”

Rick雖然沒有說出要說什麼，但是他們都知道。

再度有了幾秒鐘的漫長沈默。  
最終那個成員閉上眼睛，吐了口氣之後說：

“我做不到。”

而小段時間之後，那個成員卻又再度流下淚說：

“…………但是我已經原諒你了。”

他發現自己也流下一滴眼淚。  
他連自己的外公死的時候都沒有哭過。

他們在這個世界的全部裡連一顆沙塵都算不上，卻在這裡表演了一場短短的、悲哀的戲劇。

最後所有人都異常安靜的一起坐在沙發上看電視，螢幕光源在深夜裡照映在他們呆滯的臉上。

過段時間，他們總算成功的佔領原本住所附近的地盤，也奪取到之前想要的那棟無人空屋。  
他們把Rick的所有大型器材都搬運到這棟公寓一樓的主要空間角落，用廢棄物組成的工作臺和收納櫃居然乍看還有點像曾經在地球車庫裡的那幾坪Rick實驗室。

但是不一樣的是，他們也把沙發和電視搬到Rick的工作臺旁邊，以便共享這個空間。  
大夥都很開心，這樣Rick就可以一邊做實驗一邊跟他們聊天。

最近他們開始會在準備三餐之後再叫Rick吃飯。

有時Rick會實驗到太累就直接躺在沙發昏睡，來看電視的成員會一起把他抱到大腿上橫放著，讓他們都能坐沙發看電視，而Rick繼續睡自己的。

“要出門啦？一路順風，愛你們哦。”  
現在的Rick開始會把這句話掛在嘴邊，像是個自我嘲諷式的玩笑。

而有其中一次，他看到這樣的畫面。

“我也愛你，Rick。”  
有個狂人幫成員突然這麼回應道。

他們互看對方一眼，突然開始大笑。

“呵、哈哈哈哈哈…………！”  
“哈哈哈哈、呵呵、哈哈哈哈哈哈…………！”

好像這是個多好笑的事情似的。

除了佔領地盤持續的擴張，狂人幫的販藥事業也在Morty城裡佔據非法交易的龍頭，因此又過一段時間，他們甚至足以有錢到買了一臺中古車。  
說是中古車，其實在Morty城裡能買到的應該算是瑞城的七、八手車還差不多。

不過大夥還是很滿意的看著這項Morty城裡的寶貴資產，其中一個狂人幫成員得意的說：  
“我們現在有一臺破爛的車、一座破爛的公寓、一個破爛的Rick。”

Rick聽了就多吸幾口化學合成藥物，朝他們拋送一個隨便的飛吻。

後來他們開著車在The CREEPY MORTY酒吧外面交換藥品貨物，看到有個肥胖的警察Morty站在轉角處，正在操著流利的Morty俚語問話，旁邊則有另個警察Rick在做著筆記。

“那就是脾氣暴躁的小胖子Morty警官嗎？天哪，我自己胖起來的樣子真可笑。”

“他一開始進去警校不是說為了要「從體制內打破Morty階級天花板」嗎？”  
他旁邊的狂人幫成員這麼說道。

“屁股移了腦袋就移了。”

他這麼說道，心裡其實有點憂傷。

他還記得警察Morty以前的樣子。  
那傢伙確實是從Morty城的最底層成功進到警校，再理所當然的被分發到Morty城附近的警局，好方便被警方上層加以利用Morty身份，直到最近才突然升職好幾階，可以說是非常艱辛的爬上去。可是過程中隨著Morty們的嘲笑、Rick們的看輕，看來也已經使這個警察Morty失去當初的信念。現在這副肥胖身形倒也是看來不再顯得那麼年輕而脆弱。

“只需要三天，權威、力量與自大就能使Morty變得面目可憎。”  
其中一個狂人幫成員說出這句Morty城的俗諺。

“這白痴說法爛透了。拜託，誰不是這樣啊？”  
另個狂人幫成員不能苟同的反駁道。

“噢，難怪那些Rick沒有一天不面目可憎，因為他們天生就有這些東西！”  
他則是這麼回答，逗得三人在酒吧前瘋狂大笑。

回去公寓之後，他們把看到警察正在四處頻繁搜查的情況告訴Rick。  
Rick則回應了一個能在緊急時刻應對的簡單計劃。

“這真的會有用嗎？”  
他聽完還有點懷疑的詢問。

“哎，你們這些孫兒，就是太看的起Rick。反正做就對了。”  
他隨便的揮揮手說道。

所以他們找來一個號稱很會演戲、有被植入演戲晶片的Morty，再把狂人幫基地裡的空房佈置出來，窗戶用紅色玻璃紙封死，角落則放一張粉紅色嬰兒床。

他們看著那詭異的粉紅色嬰兒床，輕輕一碰就會發出宛如鬼片裡會出現的兒童玩具叮噹聲。

“你從哪弄來這東西的？”

“我以前在學校裡面認識一個綽號叫小酷哥的Morty，他是個重義氣的傢伙。不知道是不是跟他也有被植入戲劇晶片有關。反正他跟他幾個朋友從學校幫我偷拿到這張床，害他被老師Rick扣了操行成績。”  
這個狂人幫成員說道。

“總之如果真發生什麼事，或許我會是最後活下來那個Morty哦？”  
他們找來的演戲Morty數著鈔票這麼說。

“Bull shit，我賭三百Morty幣你會第一個掛掉。”  
另個狂人幫成員這麼說。

過段時間之後，一個警察Rick開始挨家挨戶的在附近登門拜訪，他們偷聽到的談話內容似乎是要進屋檢查有無可疑的先進機械用品。 他們半開著公寓門、並且把空屋販售的牌子掛回門口，終於成功誘拐警察Rick獨自走進來狂人幫的公寓裡。

直到警察Rick四處搜查著進到轉角最後一個房間時，狂人幫成員都聽到他們派出的演戲Morty用啜泣的聲音問道：

“你……嗚……你是我的新Rick嗎…？”

過幾秒之後，他們聽到一陣嘶吼、還有利器插進血肉裡發出的潮濕聲響，最後又無聲無息。

然後那個演戲Morty探頭出來說：  
“你們進來吧，他死了。”

他們走上前並且確認了倒在血泊中的警察Rick已經沒有心跳脈搏。

狂人幫成員們在鬆口氣之後，開始興奮的歡呼。

“老天！我從來沒看過演技那麼好的Morty！！”

最後他們長期雇用了這個演戲Morty，並且看到那個警察Morty在跟對講機聯絡半天之後，用力跺腳說道：  
“該死，我要換個新搭檔了。”

有了房子跟車子、哪裡的勢力都不再懼怕、在Morty城裡生活的越來越自在之後，有時他們會忘記要逃出這裡的宏願，把每天都當成最後一天來活。

他們開始成天放浪不羈，跟其他Morty們到處嗨，有時只為好玩而四處砸場子，享受其他良民Morty們的尖叫聲。

他們最爽快的一票則是成功搶劫到Morty Mart，這是他們之前那個狂人幫成員打工過的商家，所以完美躲過監視器的搜刮到所有值錢商品。

“這些酒總算可以讓Rick喝個夠了！”

“那他、他是不是應該給我們一點「獎賞」啊？哈哈，你知道的？”  
那個狂人幫成員比出個不雅手勢。

他猶豫了一下，乾笑兩聲說：  
“這再說吧。”

最近他覺得隨著傳送液製造的屢次失敗，Rick越來越不正常了，開始有種比以前更沒有邏輯的瘋癲，而狂人幫成員的狀態也越來越怪異。

他想，或許是因為他們持續存活下來的同時，也正在漸漸遺忘一切自身背景跟過去，成為滋生了新經歷替換出新的自我認同的詭譎狀態。

他們越習慣這個只有自己跟外公的城市，他們就越墮落在荒誕之中。

再某天，當他們把車開到Morty城跟瑞城邊界小巷裡的時候，遠處突然響起各式各樣的喇叭聲、歡呼聲跟放煙火的吵鬧聲響。

“今天外面在吵什麼？”  
他皺眉捂起耳朵，轉頭詢問駕駛座上的狂人幫成員。

“噢，因為那些在瑞城生活的Morty們正在大街上舉辦Morty驕傲大遊行。”

這時，從車上對講機裡傳出他們的Rick的聲音說道：

（………哼哈，申請街道路權的嘉年華遊行不可能得到實質效果。他們知道為什麼Rick們放任他們這麼做嗎？因為在他們眼裡這就是場笑話。當權者隨時能收回所有應有權利、既得利益者則會認為全部問題都只是小題大作。）

“誰知道呢？最近好像有少數Rick會舉著類似「我愛我的Morty」這種牌子加入了。說不定是我們這些體制外的憤世嫉俗者已經發瘋了呢？”

“哇，聽聽我們在說些什麼？「體制外的憤世嫉俗者」，不覺得我們越來越像那些Real Rick了嗎？我們在底層被磨煉的那麼優秀，應該去開一間Real Morty學院來賺錢當資本家才對。”

（……呵哈哈哈，噢，Real的只有那些拿著未登記傳送槍的Rick跟他的Morty，我們都不過是他們故事外的殘餘垃圾而已。 ）  
他們的Rick從對講機裡評價道。

車裡的狂人幫成員開始哈哈大笑。

“話說回來，你們有聽說最近Big morty快被我們氣瘋了，還說要再派人來幹掉狂人幫嗎？”

“那又怎麼樣！現在Morty城哪、哪來其他可以打贏狂人幫的街頭勢力？”

當狂人幫成員們還在閒聊時，他從車窗裡看到路邊站著時常在街角販賣特殊用品的風衣Morty。  
他連忙轉頭對其他人打岔說道：  
“停一停，我要去買個東西。”

他買了一盒保險套。  
他覺得還是應該要有安全性行為的觀念，說不定這對Rick的身心健康來說也比較好。他自己是沒有，不過其他狂人幫成員偶爾會跟少見的外來雌性人類或外星人發生關係。

但是當他把東西放進口袋、從橋下走進小巷裡的時候，並沒有注意到遠處的陸橋邊陰影處停著一輛警車。

等他回到狂人幫基地裡時，其他人已經在坐在沙發前看電視了。

今天電視上正在全面播放瑞城的選舉演講現場Live，非常特別的是有個西裝筆挺的Morty正在參與競選。

看到那個高高在上的競選舞臺，他突然想起最近的退役軍人Rick似乎急速減少出席公眾場合，導致他的聲望跌落到跟這個因為精彩演講而突然竄出的黑馬Morty已經快要難分敵手，誰能當上瑞城總統都還不一定。

他聽過些許怪異謠言，是透露瑞城權力結構發生內部改變，有股難以猜透的力量正潛伏於其中，甚至操縱著某些候選人的選票與結果。

雖然這消息並不靠譜，但是他覺得還是比退役軍人Rick會因為自己外孫的去世而發生改變還要可能多了。

而在幾個禮拜以前，他和他的實習軍人Morty兄弟在這個糟糕透頂的城市裡的流浪生活明明也沒過去多久，卻感覺好像已經恍如隔世。

他走過去坐下來跟著看一陣子，又轉過頭去看著電視旁那個被綠光照映著、背心上滿是污漬的枯槁身影。

接著他對Rick的背影大喊：

“嘿，Rick，夥計，等有個Morty當上了總統，你是不是得給我跪下來舔屌？”

“Sheeeet～孫兒。”  
他們的Rick轉過身來，神經兮兮的笑著說道：

“你再繼續讓我剝這些skrabquams 和nib nibs，任何不是釘死了的東西我都會舔。”

這句精彩宣言換來他們三個Morty略帶猥褻的哄堂大笑與擊掌。

而再下秒，Morty城狂人幫的最後結局就突如其來上門報到，一如死神從來不挑選日子拜訪。

他們還沒有人反應過來就聽到碰的一聲，門外的刺眼陽光突然直射進來，他們的公寓大門被兩個警察舉槍踹開。

他跟另個狂人幫成員的手也從擊掌姿勢轉變成面對警察的高舉雙手狀態。

用槍口瞄準他們並走進來的正是之前那個警察Morty，跟另個未曾看過的警察Rick，這應該就是個新搭檔。

“這他媽是在搞什麼？！”  
他聽到自己慌忙的喊了好幾次。

“你們在這裡跟外公做化學作業嗎？”  
警察Morty晃了晃警槍說道。

面對這話，他們舉著手啞口無言。

“這是我想的那樣嗎？”  
警察Rick則是嚴肅的指著傳送液製造機這麼說，他那隻手蒼白而瘦長，跟他們的Rick並無兩樣。

在這麼緊張的時候，他還是忍不住心想，身為同時是個Rick的警察，簡直就像希特勒跟林肯的細胞結合體一樣怪異。

“非法私制傳送液。”  
警察Morty輕蔑的回答。

他看到警察Morty說出這句話的態度，突然明白一件事－－可能很多底層Rick都嘗試過自己製造傳送液，而且一般還都被抓到了。

他們與其他Rick與Morty並沒有什麼不同之處。

就在這時，他們的Rick突然快速的將製作傳送液的大爐從底部掀起，在兩個警察閃避的同時轉身舉起傳送槍，打開了那所有人都許久未見的綠色螢光傳送門。

這個畫面讓他想起最初見面時，這個Rick逃進傳送門裡、卻又從另邊出來並救下他的事情。

他始終記得當時Rick告訴他，傳送槍裡的能源不夠逃到外界。他一直有心理準備在調製出成功能源之後，或許Rick就會有不同選擇。

而他已經準備好看見Rick這次獨自逃出去。

但是命運從來不站在他們這邊。  
或者該說命運從未站在誰那邊過，只是無聲無息的讓那些注定會發生的事情發生，就像Rick說過的那般毫無分別。

他就這樣親眼看到Rick接觸傳送門的瞬間就被彈回來，像是撞到一面結實的牆壁。並且全身被綠色傳送液光芒包裹起來並吞噬腐蝕，隨後連慘叫都來不及發出就徹底的連同他還剩餘的所有血肉跟骨頭都灰飛煙滅。

現在他永遠無法知道Rick會怎麼選擇了。

綠色火焰很快就黯淡無光的成為地板上的一片新進灰塵，像是本來就長在那裏似的。而房間裡也回歸鴉雀無聲幾秒之後，警察Morty這麼開口說：

“我想他配方算錯了。”

狂人幫成員都很安靜的維持不動。  
而他自己也一樣平穩的繼續舉著雙手，因為這本來就也是個極其可能發生的結局。

他心裡想著，或許我們早就都已經是怪物了。

他們三個被分別銬上電子手銬，再被長型機械腳銬鎖在一起，臥倒在幾分鐘前還坐在上面看電視的沙發軟墊裡。

那兩個警察則是分別離開客廳，開始搜查起這間公寓的其他房間。

“剛才Rick是不是終於要丟下我們逃了？”  
等到兩個腳步聲相繼走遠，被銬在另端的狂人幫成員側頭往這邊詢問。

“無所謂，至少我曾經因為期待著什麼而多活到現在，不然可能早就發瘋或是自殺了。而且其實Rick一直都對我們挺好的。”  
他旁邊的狂人幫成員這麼說，另端的成員也點點頭附和認同。

“我也是，跟、跟你們混在一起還是挺愉快的。”  
他這麼說道，並且看著眼前斷裂的沙發縫線，心想著難怪這幾天坐下去時屁股都會凹陷進去。

他旁邊的狂人幫成員卻突然轉頭盯著他，說道：  
“你應該特別難過吧？剛才Rick就在我們面前這樣死掉。”

“不知道。或許對Morty來說，Rick也只是個活下去的藉口罷了。”  
他轉轉眼睛，無奈的回答。

此時，在另端的成員則開口說：  
“嘿，雖然Rick是大家的，但我們常常都覺得其實更像是你在跟我們分享你的Rick。”

他沈默了一下，才又說：  
“真要這麼說，Rick也是我的Morty兄弟從他本來的Morty那裏再傳給我的。”

接著，他聽到隔壁兩人發出笑聲。

“嘿，這有、有什麼好笑的嗎？”  
他終於皺起眉頭的轉頭問道。

而旁邊的狂人幫成員笑著開口這麼說：

“他人都死了，你還裝什麼逼啊？你從來沒發現每次做的時候，都是你在Rick前面嗎？因為我們看到臉會做不下去，所以你真的很厲害欸。”  
他旁邊的成員說完，另個成員就發出一陣嘻嘻竊笑，說著“噢，天哪，我們忍很久想講了，你真是……”

而他聽完，就突然整張臉像燒起來一樣。

看他撇開頭沈默許久，旁邊的狂人幫成員只好咳幾聲並轉移話題問道：  
“那你會後悔做過的這一切嗎？用傳送槍逃走的計劃失敗了，他最後還死的這麼隨便又不值。”

聽到這問題，他想了許久，才開口說：  
“………至少我們幾個已經「活在當下」過。”

另外兩人愣愣的看向他。  
然後另端的狂人幫成員呢喃說道：  
“對……我們原諒Rick了，無論哪個。”

此時，隔壁房間傳來一聲慘叫聲跟一聲槍聲。

“………我真希望輸掉那三百Morty幣。”  
他旁邊的狂人幫成員安靜幾秒，接著難過的低頭這麼說。

過不久，他聽到後方傳來兩個腳步聲，然後警察Rick的聲音響起：  
“我倆要寫一堆報告了，是不？”

“你先去拿醫療箱，這裡就交給我來處理。”  
那個警察Morty這麼回應。

等到關門聲響起，這個空間只剩下不同身份的Morty們。

他旁邊的狂人幫成員趁機問道：  
“嘿，我們會被送去哪裡？”

然後Morty警察的冷漠青少年聲音從他們背後響起，同時私自宣判了他們的死刑：  
“噢，你們哪裡都不會去，等一下會死在這裡。然後Big Morty要我向你們問好。”

狂人幫成員紛紛震驚的大罵起來。

“去你媽的警察Morty！”  
“你、你他媽算什麼警察？！你以為不會有人發現你做的事嗎？”

“Gezz，沒有人會在乎你們這種Morty。我只要說這裡發生的事都是老樣子，Morty們總是互相殘殺。”  
此時，警察Morty的懶散聲音伴隨著細微的電子炸彈安裝聲。

“噢，就像你也不會變，永遠會是Rick的走狗。”  
他聽到另端的狂人幫成員諷刺的說。

這顯然戳中痛點，逼的警察Morty大罵道：  
“Fcuk off，閉嘴！！如果你們坐上過我這個位置就知道了！！！”

“你才閉嘴！！Morty只要屈服了一次，就會有千千萬萬次！！那個要競選總統的Morty都他媽比你有可能改變這裡！！”  
他幫腔著狂人幫同夥，大吼著對罵道。

狂人幫成員開始哄堂大笑，彷彿團結能讓他們享受生命的最後時刻。

但是從眼角餘光裡他看到警察Morty只是平靜下來的瞄了瞄手錶，決定懶得在這裡浪費精力，轉身就走到門口說：  
“無論如何，你們都看不到明天了。跟你們的Rick相會吧，再也不見。”

門關上之後，後方傳來炸彈倒數計時的逼逼聲。

“………至少我們曾經真正活著過，對嗎？”  
另端的狂人幫成員沙啞的這麼說。

旁邊的狂人幫成員則轉頭對他說：  
“那、那麼由你來幫狂人幫做個總結吧，我們的狂人幫創始成員、還有…哈、騎士團團長？”

他們三個人都露出虛弱微笑。  
接著他們把頭勉強貼近彼此，然後他說道：

“現在，我們的短暫生命將致敬於我們未曾放棄的反抗－－以及敬所有活過的Morty、敬我們的Rick、敬永遠獨一無二的Morty城狂人幫！！”

語畢，他們一致放聲大笑起來。

接著他這段最後開口的聲音、大夥的笑聲末端銜接著炸彈開關的啟動聲，數秒後就轉化成刺眼的亮藍色強光照亮周遭並且吞沒一切。

而這棟轟然倒塌的公寓，就如此成為狂人幫成員的最後歸宿。

在這天過後，瑞城選出新總統將會是件大新聞；同時，在幾小時之內這兩個警察會有一方射殺另一方；Morty學院會關門大吉，叫作小酷哥的男孩卻再也回不來了；威化餅大廠會推出新口味，是用簡單的愛換成自由得來的；最後是進到新任總統府的幾個知名Rick從此在世上消失無蹤，瑞城改頭換面，新的標誌旗幟在空中飄揚，象徵新的時代與故事即將來臨。

/ ……話說回來，嘿，你還是不好奇瑞城會發生什麼事嗎？ …… /

/ ……切，一點都不，Morty，那個地方永遠再也不會影響到我們的生活了。…… /

這段故事甚至不算是瑞城裡多特別的一個故事。  
或許只有在他們各自曾經誕生的次元裡，他們的父母與姐姐、或是他的女兒跟外孫女如果還活著的話，才會在想起那曾經失蹤的至親時感到難過不捨。

而Morty城裡曾經出現過的狂人幫，關於宇宙裡最邊緣的集體故事是如此不重要且不值一提；沒有像樣的開頭，亦沒有精彩的結尾，只是個破碎的情節片段；也理所當然的被遺忘並失落在浩瀚銀河裡，彷彿未曾發生過。

唯一值得慶幸的，就是無論哪個Rick和Morty，都難以表達對彼此的真實感情，他們卻曾經嘗試開口說出過，儘管這在命運前毫無意義。  
有時，這些話語在其他Rick或Morty口中甚至可能只是個謊言、欺騙、算計與背叛，或是被操作於瑞城總統大選裡的政治謀略。

但是某些事物雖然不能被證明存在過，卻也並不代表未曾存在過。  
比如家人、愛、痛苦、不堪回首的過去、一種無藥可救的病症、一段生活、一段感情、一個想法、或是所有讓人成為自己的選擇。*

而那即是一切。

\-------------------------------------

附註：

*飢餓遊戲  
小說改編成的科幻反烏托邦冒險電影，內容講述一群底層少年少女為了電視收視率而進入遊戲制度裡互相殘殺、爭奪物資，最終醒悟而決定逃出遊戲的故事。

*這段話的原敘述者為Rick and Morty的主創丹·哈蒙對於虛無主義提出的見解

*最後這段話有參考知乎上對於Rick and Morty最喜歡臺詞的回答，回答者為蕭鼓客星

謝謝各位的閱讀，如果喜歡本文，希望得到評論～～～


End file.
